


Super Luigi Fan Fiction

by KaptainKovee



Series: Super Luigi World [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Romance, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainKovee/pseuds/KaptainKovee
Summary: Luigi gets his first girlfriend, and all seems well. That is until King Boo takes a new form and vows to end his rivalry with Luigi once and for all.





	1. Luigi in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Super Mario Bros. Z](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492826) by Alvin Earthworm. 
  * Inspired by [Stupid Mario Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492829) by Rich Alvarez. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first chapter of the Super Luigi Fan Fiction Series! Enjoy!

On a small cliff, we find a familiar green plumber sitting on the hillside. The green plumber was none other than Mario's younger brother, Luigi. He was taking a break from cleaning up the house while Mario was on another one of his O so fantastic adventures while he was left unnoticed for the billionth time. Thinking about this frustrated Luigi and made him clench his gloved hands in irritation. _Why does this always happen to me?_   Luigi thought.   _I'm left behind while Mario's out adventuring! Mario gets the princess, the coins, the fame, and what do I get?  Well, at least I've got four extra lives._ Luigi shook his head and tried to rid his mind of these envious thoughts. He thought of how lucky he was to even have extra lives, much less four. Feeling lonely, Luigi got up from where he sat and headed home in hopes he might run into Daisy. Luigi remembered the last time they met at the park. They met in the afternoon while Luigi was going for a healthy jog. When Luigi saw her he stopped paying attention to the path and stared at her. Daisy waved at him; he waved back and smiled. He turned his attention back to the path only to find himself face first into a pole. This made Daisy giggle, making Luigi blush. Luigi sighed at the thought of Daisy, her brunette hair, her yellow dress, but most of all her blue eyes. Just the look of them made him want to melt inside. Thinking of Daisy, he eventually decided to go to the park instead of his house, so he could go jogging again and maybe even run into Daisy.   
  
A few minutes later, he arrived at the park. He walked over to a bench on which he sat. He closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful sounds of—well—peace. Suddenly, the sound of a small child crying disrupted his peace. He tried to ignore it at first, but the sound was so darn annoying that he found it hard to ignore. He opened his eyes in search of the small child and found that Waluigi was taunting the child and licking a lollypop which he assumed was originally the child's. Noticing a horrible deed of injustice, Luigi rushed over to Waluigi. "Waluigi, what do you think you're-a doing?" asked Luigi.   
  
Waluigi paused his taunting and turned towards Luigi.  "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm claiming this lollypop in the name of… umm… Waluigi!"  Luigi snatched the   
lollypop from him and gave it back to the child.  
  
The child smiled and said, "Thank you, Mister," then ran off.  
  
"Hey, why'd you do that?" Waluigi complained, folding his arms "I was having fun."  
  
"Well, you're fun was hurting an innocent child," Luigi retorted, "and aren't you supposed to be with-a Wario?"  
  
Waluigi shrugged "He needed some time to himself to think of some ideas for his new microgames at WarioWare, Inc., so I thought I'd pass the time by having some fun."   _Until **somebody** so rudely interrupted me_, thought Waluigi.  
  
"Anyways, do you know-a where Princess Daisy is by any chance?" Luigi asked.  
  
Waluigi unfolded his arms.  "And just why do you think I'd tell you that?"   
  
"Because I asked politely. Isn't that the point of asking?"  
  
Waluigi scratched his head.  "Yeah, you have a point. She's in Sarasaland,"  
  
"Oh yeah," Luigi remembered the other time he asked Mario, _"Hey Mario, where does-a Daisy live?" Mario answered, "She lives in Sarasaland, you stalker!"_ Luigi felt a little embarrassed that he forgot, and thought to himself, _I can't believe I've already forgotten._ "Well, thanks for your help, Waluigi. I'll just go there now."  
  
He started to march off, but Waluigi grabbed Luigi's shoulder and turned him around.  "Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you leave without paying me twenty coins!"  
  
Luigi was surprised.  "Why?" he asked.   
  
"Because I think that the information I've given you is worth twenty coins, so pay up!" Waluigi shouted assertively. Luigi sighed and decided it would be better to go through this without a fight. He reached into his pocket and dug out twenty coins.  
  
"Here are your stupid-a coins!" Luigi said, irritated, and he stormed off toward Sarasaland.   _It's time I had an adventure of my own,_ thought Luigi.


	2. To Sarasaland!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your favorite part, and why it is, so that way I'll know what to work with. I'm sure you guys will love reading this.

Luigi raced off to his house so he could pack before going out. Once Luigi arrived to his pad, he grabbed his green backpack and filled it neatly with useful items such as his Hammer, a spare set of clothes, Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, and a Starman. He wanted to pack five of everything, but he didn't have room for more than one Starman.  
  
After Luigi had gathered his things, he headed towards the door, but before he got there he thought, _Wait a minute. What happens if Mario gets home before I do?_ Luigi pondered this for a few seconds until the solution hit him. _I know,_ he thought _I'll just leave him a note, and then he'll know that I'm perfectly safe._ Luigi opened a drawer filled with paper and got a pencil from the counter. He wrote Mario a note that said that he would be going out on his own adventure. He also added "ha-ha-ha" with a smiley-face at the end of his note.  
  
Once the note was written, he put it on the refrigerator and headed outside towards Sarasaland. As Luigi was walking, he thought about how he was going to get there. He couldn't get there by train because he didn't have the money or a ticket, he couldn't get there by plane because he didn't have the money, and he couldn't get there by boat because he didn't have the money. The only way he could get there would have to be on foot.  
  
_Well isn't that just wonderful?_ Luigi thought sarcastically. _Well, I guess it's a good thing I packed._  
  
Luigi headed to Toad Town, which was the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi started to think about what he was going to do when he got to Daisy, but he was interrupted by the sound of moving mushroom cars; he was officially in Toad Town. Luigi resumed his thoughts, but soon realized that he had no idea how to even get there in the first place. Luigi thought, _If I'm going to get there properly, I'm going to need directions. I need a map._  
  
Luigi went into a Toad shop and asked a seller, "Do you sell any maps?"  
  
The seller replied whole-heartedly, "Why yes we do, my friend. Which map do you want?"  
  
"The one to Sarasaland."  
  
"Well of course, you know, there's a new pipe that can take you straight to there. It's just at the end of Koopa Fields."  
  
_Well that's a bit of friendly information,_ Luigi thought thankfully. "Thank you," Luigi said, tipping his hat like a gentlemen. "How much does it cost?"  
  
"Well, normally it would cost twenty coins, but since you're Luigi, it'll only cost five."  
  
"Thanks again." Luigi said as he paid the kind seller five coins. The seller gave Luigi the map. Feeling much better and knowing that it wasn't far off, Luigi headed towards Koopa Fields.  
  
Once he got to his destination, he started looking for the easiest path on his map that would get him to the pipe that led to Sarasaland. After he had found the best route, he headed off and prepared to meet the person he traveled all this way to see: Daisy. It took him quite a while, but once he got there he was fairly happy with what he saw: a giant, green Warp Pipe that he could jump down with ease. _This must be my lucky day,_ Luigi thought. _I sure hope the fall doesn't make my stomach flip._  
  
Luigi jumped down the Warp Pipe. Inside, it felt like he was falling up, but this did not bother Luigi too much since he was used to the years of jumping down Warp Pipes and reappearing on the other end.  
  
Luigi looked up and saw the other Warp Pipe just ahead of him as he fell towards the Pipe that would take him to Sarasaland, but little did the young Luigi know what lay ahead of them around the next corner…


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazingly awesome continuation of Super Luigi Fan Fiction! Super Luigi Fan Fiction chapter 3! Mixed Emotions!

Three Koopas sat impatiently in the bushes as they waited for their next victim to come waltzing by. One of them was a Hammer Bro., the other was a Fire Bro., and the last one was a Boomerang Bro.  
  
"Man, I'm tired of just sitting here," complained the Fire Bro. "When will another one just show up already?"  
  
"Oh trust me, someone will come here very soon," The Hammer Bro. said deviously. "After all, who wouldn't want to come to the paradise of Sarasaland?" The others nodded in agreement. As silence engulfed the muggers, they waited for someone to jump out of the Pipe. Minutes passed and nobody had made their way up the Warp Pipe yet.  
  
"That's it!" said the Fire Bro., unable to keep his patience. "If someone doesn't jump out of that Pipe in the next five seconds, I'm leaving!" Suddenly, as if his words had summoned him, a man with a giant mustache wearing a green shirt, a green hat, overalls, and white gloves came out of the pipe. "Who is that?" The Fire Bro. whispered to the others.  
  
"I think his name is Green 'Stache." Answered the Hammer Bro.  
  
"Wait a minute," said the Boomerang Bro., finally opening his mouth. "Isn't that Mario's younger brother?"  
  
They looked at Green 'Stache for a while before the Hammer Bro. answered. "I think it is his younger brother."  
  
The Fire Bro. gathered a fireball in his hands and exclaimed "Let's kill him!"  
  
The Fire Bro. jumped after Green 'Stache, but was stopped midair by the Boomerang Bro. before he could get out of the bushes. "What's the big idea?" asked the Fire Bro., feeling betrayed "I had him within my grasp!" He held his arms in front of the Boomerang Bro. and repeated "Within my grasp!"  
  
The Boomerang Bro. sighed with pity. "Look. That's Green 'Stache, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And he's an adventurer, right?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"And what do adventurers get when they're out on adventures?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The Boomerang Bro. smacked his hand into his own face and sighed with even more pity than before. "They get riches, you idiot!" he shouted quietly  
  
Catching on, the Fire Bro. said. "Oh, I get it now, but what should we do with him?"  
  
The Boomerang Bro. answered. "Right now, nothing"  
  
The Fire Bro. and Hammer Bro. asked simultaneously. "Why not?"  
  
The Boomerang Bro. lifted up a finger and answered "Because I think we should follow him until he gets to whatever it is he came here for. Once he gets to it, we'll just swipe it from right in front of him." The other two smiled deviously in agreement as they turned their heads towards Luigi, who was on his way to see Princess Daisy.  
  
Back to Luigi:  
  
Luigi kept walking to Sarasaland's castle where he would meet with the beautiful princess.  
  
_I can't wait until I get there!_ Luigi thought excitedly. _I don't even know what I'm going to do once I see her, but I guess it doesn't matter. I'll just wing it and see what happens._  
  
Luigi came to a small town where he could see a giant castle in the distance.  
  
_This must be the place,_ thought Luigi, smiling to himself while he headed towards the castle.  
  
He decided to jump off the roofs for faster progress, and made it there in no time at all. Once he made it to the gate, he realized that two guards were in front of it, they were both muscular.  
  
"Um, excuse-a me," Luigi asked, "but would it be okay if I were to go into this castle?"  
  
The guard to the left bent over to him and asked in an English accent. "Who wants to know?"  
  
"I'm-a Luigi." They both looked at him with a questioning facial expression. Luigi sighed with disappointment that they didn't know who he was. "I'm Mario's little brother," he rephrased.  
  
The guard to the right exclaimed with a slightly less English accent. "Well of course it would be okay! I mean, you are Mario's little brother after all."  
  
Luigi smiled and said "Thank you, kind sir."  
  
The guard smiled back and said. "It's my pleasure."  
  
The two guards stepped out of Luigi's way and let him pass with no fuss whatsoever. Luigi walked into the castle, which led him right to the throne room where he saw Princess Daisy sitting on her throne. "When was the last time I saw you?" asked the princess, looking at him intently.  
  
"Don't you-a remember?" Luigi asked. "You-a saw me at the park." Daisy blinked unknowingly. "I-a crashed into a pole?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Daisy said remembering, and then giggled again at the memory of him crashing into a pole. "I never really got to greet properly," she paused to hold in a laugh, "O Green One." After saying this, she started giggling, and then she began laughing uncontrollably. Seeing her laugh made Luigi giggle too, and then he began wholeheartedly laughing along.  
  
Dismissing his laughter Luigi said, "Oh, so my nickname's O Green One now?" Luigi chuckled slightly again. "Anyways, how's the princess stuff going?"  
  
"Oh, it's been going fine," Daisy replied. "I'm glad I got to see you again, Luigi."  
  
Luigi blushed and replied. "I'm-a glad I got to see you again too, Daisy."  
  
Daisy didn't seem to notice him blush and asked. "Hey, since I'm not allowed to leave the castle on a regular basis, would you like to train for the Olympics with me in the training room? I've been training by myself, and I think that I would get faster progress with a partner."  
  
Luigi started getting nervous and stuttered, "O-Okay."  
  
Daisy thought this was cute and giggled as a response. "Alright then, would you follow me to the training room please?"  
  
Luigi smiled and said, "Of course, you lead the way."  
  
Daisy led the way to the training room as he requested. Once they got to the training room, they trained for several hours on many different types of sports such as diving, running, and race-walking.  
  
Once these things were all finished Luigi was out of breath, but Daisy was still ready to go. "Okay," Daisy said, "I guess that's enough for now."  
  
"I've never seen anyone make a dive like you before," Luigi complimented.  
  
Daisy giggled, "I'm glad you liked it."  
  
"Hey, do you want to go to a restaurant with me?" Luigi asked, blushing a little.  
  
"Well, normally I'd say yes, but I can't leave the castle on a regular basis," Daisy informed. "Remember?"  
  
"Oh don't worry," Luigi assured "I'm sure I can persuade the guards to my point of thinking."  
  
**Five Minutes Later**  
  
"So—you're saying that Daisy can't leave the castle on a regular basis?" Luigi sobbed.  
  
The guards were almost fed up with that question hitting them over and over again. "Yes, for the millionth time, the princess cannot leave the castle on a regular basis! It's for her own safety!"  
  
"So," Luigi bawled "y-y-you're sure that she can't leave the castle on a regular basis?"  
  
"That's it!" screamed one of the guards in frustration. "I'm sick and tired of all you're blasted whining! Fine, she can leave the castle just this once!"  
  
Luigi, now straight-faced said, "Thank you, Sir," and proceeded to get Daisy and took her outside of the castle.  
  
Realization struck the guard who gave him permission and the other guard said, "I do believe we've been tricked." This made the other guard shout in frustration.  
  
Luigi let Daisy follow him to the nearest restaurant called, "Sarasalaunt." Once they got there, he smiled, lowered his eyes, held out his hand towards the restaurant and asked, "Hungry?" Daisy thought that the way he motioned mixed with the way he said "Hungry?" was somehow attractive. She nodded her head at a loss for words, and followed him inside the restaurant.  
  
Luigi chose the seat for them and they sat down on the table he had chosen. Daisy and Luigi waited for the waiter to show up. Luigi was kind of nervous and started sweating. Daisy noticed this and teased "Kind of shy, are we?" with a playful facial expression.  
  
Luigi looked down and blushed a little. When he looked up and found himself staring right into Daisy's eyes. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. Luigi shuddered as a tingle went down his spine. Daisy looked into his eyes, and this time she blushed. As they stared into each other's eyes, it was as if their silence said a thousand, loving words. Daisy closed her eyes and kissed him on his forehead, making Luigi blush like mad.  
  
Luigi's vision was spinning and he fell over in his chair while hyperventilating. Seeing this made Daisy laugh as she thought, _Luigi is just the cutest little ball of emotion I've ever met._  
  
Several other customers stared at the fallen Luigi for a while, and then went back to whatever they were doing.  
  
"Umm… Daisy?" Luigi asked, still blushing. "Would you mind helping me up so we can get out of here?"  
  
Daisy was confused. "But we haven't even ordered yet."  
  
"Yeah, but I usually have dessert after I'm done eating, and I think I've already had enough treats," Luigi joked.  
  
Daisy didn't really think his joke was that funny so she simply sighed and said, "Fine, okay."  
  
Daisy helped Luigi up and walked outside with him. When Daisy looked at the still blushing Luigi, she noticed he was timidly looking down at his shoes. "What's the matter?" She asked her eyes filled with concern.  
  
"I was just wondering if…" Luigi paused to take a moment to gather his courage and thought _what am I going to do if she says no? I'll be humiliated, and then people will think I'm nothing but a big loser. I guess I should keep my fingers crossed and pray she says yes._  
  
Daisy lowered her eyes, smiled and asked knowingly. "Yesss?"  
  
"If… you wanted to b-be my g-girlfriend?"  
  
Daisy hugged him with her left leg going up as she said, "Oh Luigi, of course I would."  
  
Luigi suddenly felt full of energy as he shouted. "Yahoo!" then started to dance more vigorously than he had ever danced before.  
  
Once his dance had ended, he walked Daisy home. However, on his way to her home, three figures in black cloaks blocked their path. "Hey you," said the one in the middle as he pointed at Luigi. Luigi turned around, then turned back and pointed at himself and asked. "Me?"  
  
"Yeah you, we've been watching you ever since you got here. I believe Lord Bowser would be pleased if we brought him that." He motioned towards Daisy. "If my guess is correct, that's none other than Princess Peach!"  
  
Daisy and Luigi looked at each other, and Luigi said. "Actually that's—"  
  
The cloaked figure interrupted. "Seize the princess!"  
  
The other two figures pinned Luigi to the ground, while the one in the middle ran towards Daisy and grabbed her with the speed of a flaming Yoshi. He swiped Princess Daisy, and ran off with her while she screamed, "Luigi!"  
  
Luigi struggled to get free, but they had the steel grip hold on him, so he could only watch as his new girlfriend was taken from him screaming his name. Tears started to form in his eyes as he screamed back "Daisy!"


	4. Princess Saving Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the fourth chapter of Super Luigi Fan Fiction. Enjoy it, man, because I'm going to make more chapters. Well, more like post more chapters. Have fun!

Daisy was being carried by the Boomerang Bro. towards an unknown destination, and, frankly, she wasn't too happy about it.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Daisy asked in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Where we always take you," answered the Boomerang Bro., "Bowser's castle."  
  
Daisy looked confused and said, "But I've never been there before in my entire life."  
  
"Don't you play dumb with me!" shouted the Boomerang Bro. "If you do that one more time, I'll flick you."  
  
Daisy blinked, and didn't really think that was a real threat. _But if I told him that,_ thought Daisy _he'd probably just flick me all day._  
  
The Boomerang Bro. took her down the Pipe leading to Koopa Fields and headed towards the opposite side of the Mushroom Kingdom, where the castle that spelled out her fate lay before her. It was Bowser's Castle, made of hard, grey stone. There was a stone bridge, and underneath it was a moat of lava. The weather was as stormy as ever, and the wind blew harshly through her hair. The gate opened agonizingly slow, with a loud creak. Evil practically overflowed through the air as she was forcefully carried inside the castle.  
  
Once they were in, the Boomerang Bro. put her down and knelt before his mighty king, Bowser.  
  
Bowser looked at the Boomerang Bro., then at Daisy, then back to the Boomerang Bro., and asked, "Boomerang Bro., who is this?"  
  
"It's Princess Peach," the Boomerang Bro. answered proudly.  
  
Bower's eye twitched in irritation. "No, this is Princess Peach." Bowser pulled a lever next to his chair. A small hatch opened in the ceiling, and a small, metal cage descended from it. The cage was suspended midair by a thick, metal chain, and inside it was Princess Peach, using a pen and a notepad to plan a new recipe for the cake she would make Mario after he inevitably rescued her yet again.  
  
Peach looked at her cousin. "Daisy, what are you doing here?"  
  
Daisy responded, "Apparently, I've been mistaken for you, quite an insult really…"  
  
The Boomerang Bro. looked down in embarrassment. "Oh, then what shall we do with her, Your Maliciousness?"  
  
Bowser gave this a long thought, "Hmmm… She's worthless to me, so… send her into the dungeon." Daisy's eyes widened with fear.  
  
The Boomerang Bro. nodded and picked up Daisy before she even had a chance to resist, then carried her into the dungeon. Once they were at the door, the Boomerang Bro. threw Daisy in there and said, "Have a nice rest, a nice, permanent rest." The Boomerang Bro. slammed the door and walked away, laughing maniacally.  
  
Daisy saw an old dusty bench and sat on it. Tears were forming in her eyes as she thought, _please Luigi, hurry up and get here._ The tears were streaming down her face now. _I don't like it here. Please Luigi, hurry._ Looking up at the steel ceiling, Daisy thought aloud in desperation, "Luigi!"  
  
Meanwhile with Luigi:  
  
Luigi was still being pinned by the cloaked figures. They lifted him up and pushed him face first into a nearby brick wall. Luigi's green backpack fell from his shoulders, and a single fire flower fell from the bag and landed near his feet. Luigi skillfully kicked the item into the air, and it fell toward him. Luigi tilted his face upward and opened his mouth wide. The Fire Flower fell into his mouth, and although it tasted bitter, he chewed and swallowed every morsel of it. Instantly, he transformed into Fire Luigi. His green shirt and hat turned white, and his blue overalls became green. Fire Luigi instantly broke from the cloaked figures' grip. The powerful plumber turned around and blasted each figure with a single, green fireball. The now-unconscious figures fell to the ground, and their cloaks fell off, revealing a Fire Bro. and a Hammer Bro. Fire Luigi thought to himself, _Bowser…_  
  
Fire Luigi ran towards the Warp Pipe going faster than he'd ever gone before. He got to his destination in no time and jumped down the green Pipe. Once he got to the other side of the Warp Pipe, he ran as quickly as he could toward Bowser's Castle in Dark Land. He thought, _Don't worry, Daisy. I'll be there in no time._ Once he got to the dark and evil place, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the menacing castle. Fire Luigi took in a deep breath and thought, _Do it for Daisy._  
  
Fire Luigi ran to the castle's giant, metal gate, and he tried to open it. He sighed in relief upon discovering that it was locked. He shook his head. _No,_ he thought, _I won't run away from this one. I must be brave for Daisy._ Fire Luigi headed around the gate and started looking for an alternative entrance. He called Daisy's name as he searched. "Daisy! Are you there, Daisy?"  
  
Meanwhile with Daisy:  
  
The young princess continued to sit on a cold, metal bench in the dungeon cell. Her tears were now dry, and she started to drift off into her imagination when suddenly she heard Luigi's Italian-accented voice call her name, "Daisy!"  
  
She stuck her head out of the open window. Daisy saw Fire Luigi several stories below searching intently for her. Daisy turned around to see that the Boomerang Bro. guarding her cell had luckily just fallen asleep. There was a rope on the ground just outside her cell. She reached through the bars and grabbed it by the tip of her finger. She waved outside her window, hoping Fire Luigi would notice. Luckily enough, Fire Luigi noticed her and said, "Daisy, I'm-a coming to get you! Stay right there."  
  
"Don't worry," replied Daisy. "I've got some rope. Catch!" she said as she threw down the rope.  
  
Fire Luigi grabbed the rope and climbed up until he got to the window. "Umm… a little help?" Fire Luigi asked because he couldn't really get in from his position.  
  
Daisy giggled while saying, "Yes, of course." Daisy pulled Fire Luigi into the room with her.  
  
Once Fire Luigi was in, Daisy hugged him enormously causing them both to blush. After the hug ended, Fire Luigi said, "Right, so all we have to do now is use this rope to climb out the window, and—" Fire Luigi dropped the rope out of the window. Fire Luigi scratched his head and gave an awkward laugh. "Do you have any ideas on how to get out of here?"  
  
Daisy pulled out a hairpin and answered, "There's this."  
  
"That's a really smart idea, Daisy," Fire Luigi complemented.  
  
"Why thank you," Daisy replied as she picked the lock on the cell door with her hairpin. She eased the door open and let Fire Luigi lead the way.  
  
"Don't worry, Daisy," Fire Luigi assured. "I've-a been through Bower's Castle thousands of times with Mario. I know exactly how to get out of here." His actions disproved his words. Within minutes, the new couple was lost. Eventually, they got to a metal gate. Fire Luigi looked at the gate excitedly, "This must-a be the way out," Fire Luigi told Daisy.  
  
Luigi walked towards the gate and opened it, only to find himself in Bowser's throne room. They saw Bowser, bruised and panting, on one knee, while Mario was in a fighting stance. Luigi's older brother had obviously just defeated the Koopa King in battle for the zillionth time. Mario looked at Fire Luigi and asked, "Luigi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm-a saving my girlfriend," Luigi answered.  
  
Shocked, Mario asked, "You have a girlfriend? Who is she?" Luigi motioned his hand towards Daisy as an answer. "Congratulations, you two." Mario said friendlily.  
  
A deep, rumbling voice interrupted their conversation, "Did you think that I was your only opponent?" Mario and Fire Luigi turned their attention towards Bowser, who was just now getting up. "It's time I used my secret weapon," Bowser said menacingly.  
  
Mario turned to Fire Luigi, "Luigi, tell your girlfriend to get out of here. It's not safe for her to be here right now."  
  
"You heard him," Fire Luigi enforced. "Get to safety!" Daisy obeyed and ran out of the room as fast as she could.  
  
Feeling relieved that Daisy would not get hurt Fire Luigi looked up at the ceiling as a reaction to his relief. Looking up at the ceiling, he saw Peach in a metal cage suspended midair by a chain attached to the ceiling. Peach casually waved at him. Fire Luigi alerted his brother, "Mario look up-a there."  
  
Mario did as he was told and saw Peach. Once he did he said, "Oh, hi Peach."  
  
Peach responded "Hi Mario."  
  
Bowser shook with anger as he shouted, "Quit ignoring me! You can chat with the princess after you save her!" The two plumbers turned their attention towards him. "Good, that's more like it," Bowser said, feeling more comfortable about himself. Bowser turned his head to Mario and said, "I've got a special treat for you, Mario." Bowser snapped his fingers—claws—things—whatever, and the Mario Bros. braced themselves. They heard energy gathering, but they couldn't detect the source. It seemed to be coming from Bowser, but nothing was happening to him.  
  
Suddenly, King Boo and Kamek sprang from behind Bowser's throne and fired a beam of multicolored energy. The beam went through King Boo, and he was sucked into it. After that, the beam's color faded to pure black and continued toward Mario. _It's going to hit Mario_ , Fire Luigi thought desperately. _I've got to push him out of the way!_ Fire Luigi pushed his older brother out of the blast's direction, but Fire Luigi was hit by the dark beam instead.  
  
When, the beam struck Fire Luigi, it felt like all of Fire Luigi's organs were being pulled out of him. A small, black vortex appeared on Fire Luigi's chest, and a dark hand emerged from it. Suddenly, a dark version of Luigi started making its way out of him. Mario watched in horror as he saw his younger brother being in so much pain, but the red plumber did not utter a sound. Once the darker Luigi's body got out of Luigi, it fell to the ground. Fire Luigi lost his firepower and became normal Luigi yet again. Luigi pulled a Mushroom from his backpack and ate it to recover from his internal injuries.  
  
Dark Luigi began twitching with life. It arose from the ground with an evil smile on its face as it said, "Hey, Luigi, did you miss me?"  
  
"King Boo!" Luigi gasped, recognizing his voice, "But h-how did you-a get out of the painting?" Luigi asked, stammering.  
  
Dark Luigi replied in a loud, sarcastic voice, "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Mario ran towards Dark Luigi with a fist clenched and said, "I've had enough of you, King Boo! You trapped-a me in a painting and now you dare take the form of my-a baby brother!"  
  
Mario jumped up and punched at the new enemy, however Dark Luigi dodged by moving slightly to the right. Once Mario landed, he tried to uppercut at Dark Luigi, but was interrupted by a boot to the face, which sent Mario spiraling across the floor.  
  
Luigi was busy fishing out another Fire Flower from his green backpack. Once he'd gotten it, he used it to turn back into Fire Luigi. When he noticed what happened to his older brother, Fire Luigi shouted, "Mario!"  
  
Feeling his anger come back to him, Fire Luigi charged toward his dark doppelganger with a fireball in each of his hands. Dark Luigi smiled and materialized two black fireballs in his hands. The two pairs of energy clashed, lighting up the entire castle with darkness and fire. _I can't lose here,_ Luigi thought, _not when Daisy is this close to me!_ Luigi mustered up all of his fire energy and pushed against his opponent with great energy shouting, "For Daisy!"  
  
Dark Luigi started to lose the clash and said, "This can't be possible! I'm supposed to be able to surpass you!" Dark Luigi lost the clash, causing both of their attacks to combine into one and pummel Dark Luigi in the chest, making it extra painful. Dark Luigi screamed out with agony and humiliation, but he soon started to laugh.  
  
Once Fire Luigi heard laughing, his eyes widened with fear. Mario looked up from the ground in pain, and he thought aloud, "He's… laughing?"  
  
When the explosion cleared, Dark Luigi said with a maniacal voice, "Did you really think I attacked you at full power just now? Hah! I wasn't even at half strength, much less full."  
  
"I don't understand," Fire Luigi began with desperation. "You're body is-a supposed to be a copy of mine, right? How can it withstand this kind of power?"  
  
"Oh sweet, naïve, little Luigi," Dark Luigi chuckled. "If you want to know, then I'll tell you. You see, Kamek and I had been conjuring up a spell that would make a copy of someone, and then increase their power by three or four times." Dark Luigi laughed maniacally, "I could take on four of you meddlesome plumbers, but I only have to deal with two, how—" Dark Luigi paused to take in a deep breath, "—refreshing."  
  
Fire Luigi reached into his green bag and pulled out his Hammer and said, "Let's-a go!"  
  
Just then, Mario sprang from the rubble and repeated, "Let's-a go!" Mario pulled out a Fire Flower from his pocket and turned into Fire Mario.  
  
"So," Dark Luigi sighed with boredom. "You two honestly think you can defeat me? That's quite pitiable of you."  
  
Fire Mario shot five fireballs at Dark Luigi as Fire Luigi ran behind their opponent.  
  
Dark Luigi dodged all five fireballs with relative ease, but Fire Luigi hit the fireballs back at him with his Hammer. Dark Luigi managed to dodge four of them, but couldn't dodge the last one. Once the last one made its way to him, he grabbed the fireball and threw it at Fire Mario.  
  
Fire Mario dodged his fireball by moving his head slightly to the right. Fire Mario ran towards Dark Luigi from the front, while Fire Luigi ran from behind. They both punched at Dark Luigi at the same time, but Dark Luigi ducked, so they ended up hitting each other. They slid backward across the floor, but they managed to regain themselves, and they both shot a barrage of fireballs, all of which he dodged. However, the red and green fireballs crashed into each other, forming together to create a giant fireball above Dark Luigi's head. Dark Luigi didn't seem to notice, so the Mario Bros. jumped toward the giant fireball and punched it downward onto Dark Luigi's head. The impact made their great fireball explode, increasing the damage it caused Dark Luigi.  
  
Dark Luigi managed to keep his footing. _I've underestimated them?_ Dark Luigi thought, _No, it's not that. It's just that I haven't gotten used to this new body of mine yet. I'll need some time to adjust to this form before I can combat them both at the same time._  
  
Dark magic began forming around Dark Luigi, and the black figure slowly faded away into darkness. He cackled as he vanished, "Until next time, Luigi."  
  
Bowser was irritated and shouted, "Where do you think you're going? Get back here and kill Mario like we planned!"  
  
Dark Luigi was gone, but his voice could still be heard echoing throughout the room. "What makes you think that I would serve someone as pathetic as you? From now on, I'll do the commanding around here."


	5. Normality and Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~!

Bowser was extremely confused by the situation and asked, "Kamek, what just happened?"  
  
"I believe that we have just been betrayed by King Boo, Your Grumpiness." Kamek answered.  
  
Walking off and frustrated, Bowser said, "Kamek, where's that Koopa who was guarding Daisy's cell? I need to punish someone." As Kamek guided Bowser to an unlucky Koopa, Fire Luigi decided this would be the perfect time to unlock Princess Peach's cage. Fire Luigi jumped up to Peach's cage. He picked the lock with Daisy's hairpin and freed the captured princess. Fire Luigi suppressed his firepower since there were no more fights going on, and he transformed back into normal Luigi until the need for Fire Luigi arose again. Luigi saw Fire Mario do the same. Fire Mario's white shirt and white hat turned red, and his red overalls turned blue. Mario said, "Thanks for opening Peach's cage, Luigi."  
  
"It's-a no problem," Luigi responded, "but I think we should go before Bowser comes back and notices she's gone."  
  
"That would probably be a good idea," Mario chuckled as he grabbed Peach bridal style and headed out of the castle.  
  
Luigi stayed behind momentarily. "Daisy," Luigi called, "you can come out now!"  
  
Daisy emerged from her hiding place and sighed with relief, knowing she could finally leave this horrible place.  
  
Once Daisy was out of her hiding place, she ran towards Luigi and jumped into his arms. This made Luigi blush as she said, "Take me home, Luigi." Seeing Luigi blush made Daisy blush too as she thought, _I have such an awesome boyfriend._  
  
"Anything you want," Luigi replied as he jumped out of the castle with Mario.  
  
"So," Mario began, "how does it feel to save your-a first damsel in distress?"  
  
Luigi pulled a blushing Daisy a little closer to him and answered, "It feels-a great, Mario."  
  
Mario chuckled and said, "Yeah, that's how I felt too. You know, I think you should-a take Princess Daisy back to her own kingdom and then come back home to do some laundry." Luigi and Daisy both looked at Mario with pouting faces. Mario laughed and said, "Okay, how about this? You take Daisy to her own kingdom, and you stay with your-a new girlfriend for a while. Does that-a sound any better?"  
  
Luigi and Daisy replied simultaneously, "It sounds much better."  
  
Mario and Luigi went their separate ways for now to go and bring the two princesses back to their own homes. Mario went toward Toad Town to take Princess Peach back to her castle, and Luigi left toward the Warp Pipe in Koopa Fields to take Daisy back to her castle in Sarasaland.  
  
Luigi jumped down the Pipe in Koopa Fields, and he proceeded towards Daisy's castle. The castle guards saluted the new couple as they passed by, and Luigi gently set Daisy down in her throne room.  
  
"Thanks for rescuing me," Daisy said. "I was absolutely miserable!"  
  
"I was miserable too," Luigi sympathized.  
  
"Why were you miserable?" Daisy asked with her eyes full of concern.  
  
"I was miserable because I didn't have you by me," Luigi replied, blushing a little.  
  
Daisy's heart was warmed by these words. She said, "Oh Luigi."as she hugged her new boyfriend and made him blush even more.  
  
Luigi felt like his world was spinning as he fainted and fell over to the ground, blushing with a smile on his face, with Daisy still hugging him. Daisy blushed, and sighed with content as she lay on the floor with Luigi.  
  
Meanwhile with Dark Luigi:  
  
"Blast!" Dark Luigi thought aloud, "Why haven't I gotten used to my new body yet?" Dark Luigi pondered on how to get used to his new body more quickly. _That's it!_ Dark Luigi thought, _I'll train my body in Boo Woods and maybe even give the locals a scare._ Dark Luigi jumped off towards Boo Woods, laughing maniacally all the while.  
  
By the time he got there, it was midnight, and as he looked at some trees he thought, _I suppose I could use those trees as punching bags, but what will I do if I get caught?_ An evil smile came to his face as he thought. _What am I saying? I'm the king of Boos! These trees are mine for the bashing!_ "Nobody will be able to defeat me this time," Dark Luigi thought aloud, "not even you, Luigi."  
  
Dark Luigi began to pound a tree with two punches. He then jumped up and kicked the tree. He began to fall, but that didn't stop him from doing a three-hit combo on the tree before he even reached the ground. Once he landed, he front-kicked the tree, and it collapsed in front of him.  
  
He trained for the remainder of night then he felt he had finally gotten used to his new body. Dark Luigi shouted into the sky, "I'm ready for you, Luigi, so come out and fight me!" There was no response. _Wait a second,_ Dark Luigi thought. _If I wait for him to come for me, then we'll have a fair fight, but if I go after him then I can have the advantage of surprise._ He held his open hand towards the full moon as if holding it. _Once Luigi's gone, Mario, Bowser, and everyone else will cower before my might!_ Dark Luigi clenched his hand into a fist.  
  
Meanwhile with Luigi:  
  
Luigi had woken up from his fainting to find that Daisy was hugging him. He looked around and realized he was on the floor in Daisy's throne room. Luigi looked at the sleeping Daisy and tried to move out of her grip. Once he moved though, Daisy only squeezed him tighter. Luigi blushed, but still tried to get out of her hug. Once he'd wriggled his way out of the hug, Daisy opened her eyes and pouted, "Why did you have to move?"  
  
"Because," Luigi answered, "don't you think it's a little bit unhealthy to sleep on the floor?"  
  
Daisy got up from the floor and folded her arms and said, "Yeah, I see your point."  
  
Luigi scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, I guess I'd better get-a going back to my house." Daisy looked down sadly, and waved goodbye. Luigi saw the sadness in her eyes, so he said, "Don't-a worry; I'll-a be back by tomorrow."  
  
Daisy looked up at him and asked, "Promise?"  
  
Luigi put his right hand over his heart and said, "I promise."  
  
This made Daisy smile as he walked away from her.  
  
Luigi headed past the guards and out of the town. He went down the Warp Pipe and walked through the night, and out of Koopa Fields until he finally got to his home at Mario's Pad.  
  
He stopped in front of the door and sighed. _I already miss her,_ he thought. Luigi walked into the house and went up the stairs. He climbed into his bed and fell asleep, dreaming about Daisy.


	6. Epic Showdown

Luigi had just woken up from his rest and realized that Mario was not in the room. Luigi thought,  _He must be downstairs eating breakfast._

Luigi put on his regular clothes and headed downstairs to join his brother. When he got downstairs, he saw Mario eating cereal. Luigi sat down with him. Mario said, "Luigi, I'm-a going to Princess Peach's castle for a while, okay?"

"Okay," Luigi responded, "that's-a fine with me."

"Aren't you-a going to see Daisy?" Mario asked.

"Just as soon as I-a finish the laundry," Luigi answered.

"Okay," Mario said as he walked out of the door, "see you later, Luigi."

Luigi responded, "Bye, Mario."

Once Luigi was done eating breakfast, he picked up all of the dirty clothes he could find and put them in the washing machine. Luigi waited for five minutes, and then he put all of their wet clothes on the hanger outside.

While he was outside, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Luigi turned around with two unclenched hands and asked, "Who's there?"

He heard clapping as a response with a familiar voice, "Well done, Luigi. You're not as careless as I thought." Dark Luigi appeared from the shadows.

"You!" Luigi gasped. "You've gotten used to your-a new body already?"

"You got it," Dark Luigi smiled. "Now, I'm going to test my newfound strength on you if you don't mind."

Luigi started shaking in fear and asked, "But what if I don't want you to?"

Dark Luigi laughed maniacally while saying, "Well, that's just too bad for you now, isn't it?"

Luigi gathered his courage, and activated his suppressed firepower, turning back into Fire Luigi.

"Oh? You're fighting me in that form again?" Dark Luigi asked. "That's quite unoriginal of you."

Fire Luigi charged towards his doppelganger and punched at him with his left hand, but Dark Luigi blocked with his right hand. Fire Luigi fired a fireball with his right hand, but it was knocked aside by Dark Luigi's left. Dark Luigi grabbed Fire Luigi's wrist and threw his opponent a few inches above him. He landed a barrage of punches on Fire Luigi.

Once the combo was done, Dark Luigi let Fire Luigi fall to the ground. Fire Luigi turned back into normal Luigi, while Dark Luigi stepped on his head. "Is this all your determination is worth?" He shouted, "You're nothing compared to me Luigi, you never were!"

Luigi grabbed Dark Luigi's leg and tried to lift it up, but it was no use. Dark Luigi started laughing as he materialized a black fireball in his hand and prepared to fire it at Luigi. However, Luigi managed to interrupt his attack by hitting Dark Luigi harshly in the leg, causing him to lose his balance and fall over. Luigi used the trip to his advantage. He got up and punched Dark Luigi in the gut before his dark doppelganger even hit the ground. Dark Luigi was stunned for a second. One second was all the time it took for Luigi to punch his copy to the ground.

Luigi used his Thunderhand powers to shoot a small, lightning bolt at him while he was still on the ground, but when Dark Luigi heard the sound of charging electricity, he got up in an instant and managed to dodge the attack by a few inches. Dark Luigi tried to punch Luigi consecutively, but Luigi managed to block all of his blows and even had some time to punch at Dark Luigi, but Dark Luigi blocked these attacks as well. When they stopped punching at each other, they both jumped back several feet.

 _This is impossible_ , Dark Luigi thought,  _How can he keep up with my attacks and block them, when before a single one of my blows would send him flying?_

While Dark Luigi was thinking to himself, Luigi realized how sore is arms were getting.  _I can't keep this up in my current form,_ Luigi thought,  _but I only have two Fire Flowers left. I'd better make this round count._

Luigi pulled out a Fire Flower and transformed into Fire Luigi once again.

"How do you do it?" Dark Luigi asked.

Fire Luigi was confused. "How do I do what?" he asked.

"How can you be on par with me in your normal form?"

"Well," Fire Luigi began, "I just think about what would happen if you were to beat me, and the more I think about it, the more determined I am to beat you."

 _Oh well, that's just classic,_ Dark Luigi thought. "Let's take our fight elsewhere."

"And why should I do that?" Fire Luigi asked.

"Because, I want a proper place to bask in my victory once I've defeated you. Fighting here is a waste of our talent."

"Fine." Fire Luigi agreed. Fire Luigi followed Dark Luigi towards the nearest island in Cheep Cheep Ocean. Once they got there Dark Luigi, opened his arms and said, "There we go! This is a much better place than before."

Fire Luigi braced himself for an attack, but that did no good for the unpredictable punch in his face, followed by a barrage of punches that landed on his chest. Fire Luigi skidded back a few inches, but managed to keep his footing. After he caught himself, Fire Luigi blasted a barrage of green fireballs. Dark Luigi shot his own barrage of black fireballs. The clash of fireballs formed a giant black fireball with green outlining. After a while, the fireball exploded, making them both spiral across the stone ground.

Fire Luigi lost his firepower yet again and turned back into his regular self. Luigi got up from the stony rubble and so did Dark Luigi, they were both panting, out of breath. Dark Luigi looked at Luigi and said, "Well, it seems your determination to defeat me has gotten you this far. I don't know how you can get strength from determination, but since your power has increased to such a level that you can fight equally with me, it must be a highly impressive source of power."

"Indeed it is," Luigi agreed

"Luigi," Dark Luigi began, "that's the second time you've lost your firepower against me this fight. Just how many of those Flowers do you have left?"

Luigi froze and thought,  _Oh no, I only have one Fire Flower left!_

Dark Luigi looked at Luigi's face and chuckled, "Oh sweet, naïve, little Luigi. It seems that the child is running out of toys to play with." Saying this made Dark Luigi laugh maniacally.

Dark Luigi stopped his laughing and shouted, "Playtime is over!" Dark Luigi's eye's turned bloodshot as dark energy started coming around him, making him rise up several yards into the air. Suddenly the island started shaking, as if it was afraid of this overwhelming power that had just revealed itself. Dark Luigi put both of his hands up into the air and materialized a black fireball that appeared to be on par to the sun itself.

Luigi's jaw dropped in sheer awe. He quickly grabbed the last Fire Flower from his green backpack and turned into Fire Luigi. Fire Luigi charged up his own green fireball and shot it upwards, while Dark Luigi fired his massive fireball downwards. Soon, the greatest clashes in the history of the Mushroom World would begin.

Meanwhile with Daisy:

Daisy felt worried about Luigi and thought,  _Luigi isn't here yet. I wonder what's keeping him?_ Just then, the door flung open. The castle guards came into her throne room and said, "Princess, there is a massive clash of green and black fire energy on an island in Cheep Cheep Ocean. We must get you to safety!"

Daisy gasped with concern and thought,  _Luigi_.Daisy sprang out of her throne and ran out of the castle with the guards trying to stop her all the while. Once she'd made it out, the guards stopped chasing her and only watched with concern as she left the castle.

Daisy ran as fast as her legs would carry her toward the island.

Meanwhile with Luigi:

A massive clash between green fire and black fire lit the whole ocean with green light. The heat of their clash caused nearby water to evaporate, and the force caused far away water to rise.

Fire Luigi knew that he could not win the clash as the growing blackish-green was getting closer to him every second. Suddenly, he remembered that he had a Starman in his inventory. Fire Luigi put one of his hands at bay as he reached into his backpack for the Starman, the key to his victory.

Fire Luigi used the Starman, causing his clothes to flash with glowing light. A sparkling, glowing aura surrounded him, and he started winning the clash faster than ever.

 _No!_  Dark Luigi thought,  _He can't be doing this by normal means._  Dark Luigi peered behind their clash to see a golden Luigi.  _So that's it!_ Dark Luigi thought.  _That's how he's defeating me so quickly!_

Dark Luigi lost the clash, causing a massive explosion to occur. However, just before the explosion, Luigi ran out of star power. Luigi was caught in the explosion. The explosion detonated seventy-five percent of the island with a giant crash. Luigi and Dark Luigi screamed in agony.

Once the explosion cleared, they were both lying on opposite ends of each other on the ground.

Daisy, Mario, Peach and Toad had just arrived at the scene. They all looked at Luigi, who had just defeated his dark doppelganger but was on the ground, lifeless. Daisy put her hands over her mouth and gasped. Mario said, "Mama Mia!" Peach gasped, and Toad covered his eyes. Daisy ran over to Luigi and fell to her knees in sorrow.

Tears started to stream down her face as she looked down at Luigi's face. In all of her sadness, she remembered all of the good times she had with Luigi: the time she kissed him on his forehead and made him fall over in his chair, the time he carried her in his arms away from Bowser's Castle, and the time she lay on the floor with him.

Daisy looked down at Luigi, and out of sheer sadness, kissed him on his lips. Just then, Luigi started slowly opening his eyes, and started to blush more than ever before once he realized he was being kissed. When Daisy saw him open his eyes, she started crying out of joy, rather than sorrow.

"Luigi," she began, "how are you still alive?"

"I have three more extra lives, Daisy." Luigi answered.

Daisy hugged Luigi hard and cried, "Oh Luigi."

Luigi happily hugged back and said, "Come on Daisy, my work here is done. Let's get you home." With that, Luigi and Daisy walked from the island, all the way back to Sarasaland.

Mario crossed his arms and smiled. "My baby brother is-a growing up, good job, Luigi."


	7. All Is Not Well

It had been almost two days since the conflict with Dark Luigi, and Luigi was on his way to Daisy's throne room because she called him there. She said she had something important to ask him. When Luigi was almost there, he thought,  _I wonder what Daisy wants to ask me. I hope it's not to clean out her "royal toilets."_ Once our hero finally arrived, Daisy asked, "Hey Luigi?"

"Yeah?" Luigi responded.

"Do you want to go on another date?"

Luigi's eyes got wider, and he blushed as he stuttered, "A d-date?"

When Daisy heard him stutter, she giggled and replied, "Yep, just you and me."

Luigi started to sweat as he got nervous and said, "Yeah sure, I'd love to date you on a take—I mean—um…"

Daisy giggled and thought,  _He's still that little ball of emotion on the inside. It's good he hasn't changed after that encounter with Dark Luigi._ Daisy grabbed his hand and guided him toward a nearby park in Sarasaland. By the time they got there, it was after sunset, but streetlamps still lit the park.

Luigi and Daisy sat on the same bench, but Luigi scooted away from her. Daisy looked at him with a confused face but soon regained her confidence as she thought,  _He's probably just shy. I guess it's all hitting him at once. Maybe I should slow down with him._

Luigi fidgeted with his thumbs while he said, "Well, I guess it really is just-a you and me. Not a bird in sight or anything." Luigi's gaze traveled around the area, where he saw nothing but the shadowy park surrounding him. "Just the deep—dark—scary—"

"Monster-infested," Daisy added.

Luigi nodded his head and continued, "Yeah, monster infested—park."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't mind being alone with you."

Luigi looked at Daisy and began, "Wha—?"

Daisy scooted next to him to lean against him as she said, "Isn't it—" she paused to give out a long sigh, "romantic?"

Luigi blushed and started to get a tad bit nervous, "Well—I—err—"

Daisy thought this was cute and said, "Aww, are you acting all shy again?" Daisy hugged Luigi for what seemed to be ages until she finally said, "Don't be shy. There's nothing to be shy about. I mean, we are a couple, right?"

Luigi nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess you're-a right."

The couple sat on the bench and continued to sit until their hearts told them it was time to go home, which wouldn't be for quite some time.

Meanwhile with Bowser:

Bowser sat in his throne at the top of his castle. Needless to say, recent developments had put him in a bad mood. He had just finished assigning punishment to the Boomerang Bro. whose napping on the job had allowed Princess Daisy to escape from the dungeon. Bowser didn't really care if Daisy escaped; he just had to punish someone to let off some steam. As punishment, the Boomerang Bro. was sentenced to clean out the Chain Chomp pits every day for six months.  _If he's still in one piece by the end of this_ , Bowser thought to himself, _he'll remember not to fail me again._

Bowser's thoughts were interrupted by his top Magikoopa, Kamek. "Your Irritableness, what shall we do now that Mario has escaped alive with Princess Peach and that green fellow?"

Bowser was still angry with Kamek. "Silence, Kamek! The only reason Mario was able to rescue Peach for the umpteenth time was because of your stupid idea to use dark magic to make a replica of Mario! Not only did your spell miss Mario and hit that green wannabe, your plan put far too much faith in that treacherous King Boo!"

Kamek withdrew in fear. "But Sir, making a more powerful copy of Mario to eliminate him and help us take over the universe was your idea! I merely offered my magic as a means to your dastardly ingenious end. Besides, you're the one who allowed Mario to escape with the princesses."

Bowser slammed his fist on the arm of his stone throne. "Shut up, Kamek! You didn't exactly jump in to stop them either! Your magic has failed me. I tried doing this your way, but now I'm going to make superior copies of the Mario Bros. my way, using the magic of science!" Bowser arose from his chair and addressed Kamek. "Summon my children, Kamek! We have a professor to kidnap!"

Meanwhile at the site of the battle between Luigi and Dark Luigi:

His muscles ached from his injuries. His hat was disintegrated in the explosion. The mere effort of breathing hurt his lungs, and he was completely exhausted, but he was alive. Dark Luigi opened his eyes. He'd just awoken from a two-day state of comatose.

He arose from the ground and said, "Oh sweet, naïve, little Luigi, did you really think that an explosion with the power of one-thousand fireballs and a Bob-omb would be enough to kill me? Hah! You underestimate the king of Boos, Luigi. It merely put me to sleep for a while." Dark Luigi started to cackle madly and said, "Whether you're ready or not, Luigi, there's one thing that I'll let you know." The Dark King swallowed a breath of air and shouted vigorously toward the sky, "I'm back!"


	8. Spending the Dark and Evil Night

Dark Luigi began to think of an idea of how he was going to get back at Luigi, but he couldn't think of anything immediately.  _What am I going to do? ... I've got it!_ He thought,  _If I couldn't defeat him by normal standards the last time, I'll just cheat my way to victory this time, but how to do it?_ Realization struck him as he thought,  _Of course! I'm the king of Boos. I'll just gather some of my minions and defeat Luigi that way._

He froze as he thought,  _Wait a second! The only reason he was able to defeat me last time was because of that God-forsaken sun! Boos are naturally weaker in the light, and like it or not, I'm still a Boo on the inside._ Dark Luigi looked up into the night sky,  _I've got to get rid of that thing, but how am I going to get rid of an entire sun?_ Dark Luigi pondered this until he got an idea. With that, Dark Luigi ran towards Boo Woods to recruit the other Boos.

Meanwhile with Luigi:

It was as dark as ever outside, but the lamps still lit the park, so it wasn't completely dark. Luigi looked at Daisy, who was now asleep in his arms. Luigi picked up Daisy bridal style and headed toward her castle.

When he got there, the two guards looked at Daisy with concern in their eyes.

"What happened to the princess?" one of them asked.

The other asked, "Is she hurt?"

Luigi laughed at them and replied, "She only fell asleep; don't worry. I just-a came here to put her in her bed."

"Alright," they both responded simultaneously as they stepped out of his way.

Luigi walked into Daisy's castle and set her down on her bed. Luigi looked at the peacefully sleeping Daisy and kissed her on her forehead. He was about to walk away, but Daisy sprang from her sleep and pulled him down on the bed with her. When Luigi was first grabbed, he jumped in shock.

Daisy chuckled and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Luigi blushed madly as he lay in the bed with her and asked, "Umm—can I-a go home now? I've-a been with you all night."

Daisy thought about this for a second before answering, "No."

Luigi chuckled at Daisy and asked, "Why not?"

Daisy poked Luigi's nose and answered, "Because I said so."

Luigi, still blushing, looked at her and asked, "So I guess you want me to spend-a the night with you, right?"

Daisy hugged Luigi and pulled him as close to her as she could. She closed her eyes while she answered, "Bingo."

Luigi really didn't have a choice in this, so he just sighed and closed his eyes too. Soon enough, the couple fell into a deep sleep, with smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile with Bowser:

"Koopalings, did you capture Prof. E. Gadd like we planned?" Bowser asked his seven oldest children.

Iggy Koopa held up a squirming bag and answered, "We sure did, King Dad."

Bowser smiled and said, "Good, good, release him from the bag."

Iggy did as he was told, and forcefully flapped the bag like someone would beat a blanket, releasing an old, warty man with a small set of hair.

Bowser grabbed the professor by his shirt collar and held him up in front of his face. "Make me the machines from these blueprints," Bowser demanded.

"And what will you do if I were to say no?" The old geezer asked.

"I'll feed you to the chain chomps is what I'll do!" Bowser shouted.

"Ah—right, just checking, I'll get started right away," Prof. E. Gadd answered.

Gadd was led to an "inventing room" by Iggy and the oldest Koopaling, Ludwig, and he began to work on Bowser's "Mecha Project."

Meanwhile with Dark Luigi:

Dark Luigi walked through Boo Woods as he called out, "Fellow Boos, show yourself." Many fearing eyes peered out of the shadows at Dark Luigi.

"Don't worry," Dark Luigi called, "I am not Luigi; I am King Boo. This is merely my new body that was given to me with the help of Kamek."

The Boos slowly started to come out of their hiding places and swarmed Dark Luigi. "Welcome back!" The Boos said all at once to their leader.

They all said things like, "I thought you'd never come back," and, "I was starting to worry."

"Thank you for the friendly greeting," Dark Luigi responded, "but that's not why I'm here."

"So why are you here?" A Boo asked.

"I came here to announce my plan," he began, "a plan to take over the world!" Dark Luigi held up his arms. He snapped his black-gloved fingers, and black fire exploded violently behind him.

All of the Boos cheered as a response to this. "How does it work?" one asked when the cheering was over.

"Alright, it goes like this: you know that light weakens us, right?"

They all replied simultaneously, "Yeah!"

"And you know that darkness makes us stronger, right?"

"Yeah!"

"My plan is to dispose of the sun and drench the world in an eternal sea of darkness, where the Boos shall reign supreme!"

All of the Boos were silent except for one who shouted, "Yeah!"

One of the Boos moved forward and asked, "How are we going to pull off something like that?"

Dark Luigi held up a finger and answered, "With magic, my dear friend."

"But no one's had that kind of power before. It's unheard of!"

"You're exactly right. Nobody has ever had that kind of power before. No one person could ever hope to gain that kind of power. But together, we can dispose of the sun. Together we can have that kind of power. Together, we can take over the world!"

All of the Boos cheered as a response to this, but another stepped forth and asked, "Um, what kind of magic are we going to use exactly in order to 'dispose of the sun'?"

"Oh, you silly little Boo, there's going to be an eclipse one day from now, and we are going to stop the moon in place right when it blocks out the sun. Then the world shall be trapped in eternal eclipse—" There was a small moment of silence before he added, "—forever!" Once again the Boos cheered at the speech their leader had given, and they started to dance all as one group.


	9. Luigi's Mission

Luigi opened his eyes and found that Daisy was right in front of him, still hugging him as tight as she could. Luigi struggled to get out of her hug, and soon enough, he was freed from Daisy's death grip. Right after he got out, Daisy looked at Luigi with a pouting face. "Why did you have to do that? I was comfortable."

"Because," Luigi answered, "I don't-a know about you, but I couldn't breathe."

Daisy giggled and said, "Okay, that's a good enough excuse."

Luigi chuckled as well. Just then, his Game Boy Horror began to ring. It seemed that the call was from Prof. E. Gadd, the only person who ever called him via Game Boy Horror. Luigi answered with a common, "Hello?"

The professor responded, "Luigi, I need your help!"

Luigi got nervous and asked, "Is it another mansion?"

Gadd chuckled and replied, "No, Luigi, it's not another mansion."

Luigi sighed in relief, knowing that he wouldn't have to go inside another one of those horror fests and asked, "Then what is it?"

"It's Bowser," Gadd answered, "his children kidnapped me. He's holding me in his castle and forcing me to participate in some kind of 'Mecha Project.' "

"Don't worry, Professor," Luigi assured. "I'll be right there."

Luigi turned to Daisy and said,"Daisy, I'll be going out for a while." Daisy suddenly looked worried. Luigi felt concerned and asked, "What's wrong, Daisy?"

Daisy looked her boyfriend straight in the eyes and said, "Promise me that you won't die again."

Luigi got up from the bed and said, "I'm sorry, Daisy, but I may not be able to keep that promise." With that, Luigi stormed out of the castle and raced towards the Pipe that would take him to Koopa Fields. Luigi jumped down the Pipe and came up at Koopa Fields, and he raced towards Bowser's Castle as quickly as he could.

Once he got there, he headed toward the gate. Luigi's hand trembled as he put his hand on the knocker. Then, to his discomfort, he opened the gate.  _I wonder why they left it unlocked,_ Luigi thought as he ran through the inside of Bowser's Castle. He sped down the torch-lit hallway towards a door that was directly in front of him. Luigi opened the door with haste and looked into the room. Surprisingly, there was nothing there, no evil minions, no lava pits, nothing.

"Hey, Green 'Stache!" a voice called from above. Luigi looked up and saw none other than the seven deadly Koopalings, Ludwig, Iggy, Larry, Morton, Wendy, Roy, and Lemmy, all standing on one large balcony.

Lemmy was holding a giant ball and said, "I've got a surprise for you!"

With great effort, Lemmy threw his ball at Luigi, who just barely managed to dodge. When the ball landed, Koopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, and Magikoopas were all released from the giant ball. It was like a small army.

Luigi's jaw dropped at the sheer number of all of these minions he had to face. Luigi reached into his green backpack to fish out a Fire Flower, but he couldn't find any.  _That's right!_ Luigi thought,  _I used my last Fire Flower against King Boo! Perhaps it would've been a smarter idea to pack before I went to Bowser's castle._

Luigi gave an awkward laugh and said, "Bye-bye." Luigi ran away as fast as he could with all of the minions chasing right behind him. Since they were right behind him, all he really had to do was go in a complete circle to run out of the door that would lead him to the next room. Luigi slammed the door and locked it.

When the army saw that Luigi had escaped, a Goomba complained to a Koopa, "Aw, great! You let him get away!"

The Koopa was offended, "Me? No, I followed my orders. If anything, you let him get away."

The Goomba head butted the Koopa, and soon, a riot broke loose.

Roy looked concerned and said, "Maybe it's time we get out of here. You know, before we get caught in this riot." The other Koopalings nodded in agreement as they walked away from the chaos that had been accidently created.

Luigi ran toward the hallway, and came to a door that was labeled, "Inventing room." Surprisingly it was unguarded. Luigi opened the door to find Prof. E. Gadd sitting down on a chair fidgeting with his thumbs. He looked at Luigi and said, "Ah, you made it just in time."

"Don't worry Professor," Luigi said. "I'll get you out of here."

The Professor chuckled and said, "Hold on now. I have a special bit of information for you. I've heard rumors from some of Bowser's minions that the Boos are concocting some kind of master plan." Gadd reached into his lab coat and gave Luigi his old Poltergust 3000, the ghost-catching vacuum cleaner. "You might need this," said the professor.

Luigi grabbed it and hooked it on his back. He then picked up the professor and carried him on his shoulders. Luigi ran out of the inventing room, through the raging riot, and out of the castle with the speed of a flaming Yoshi. When they were out of the castle, Luigi set the mad professor on the ground. "So," Luigi asked, "where are the Boos?"

"In Boo Woods," Gadd chuckled, "Where else?"

Luigi looked down in embarrassment and thought,  _That couldn't be more obvious._

"Well," the professor began, "I'll be going home now. I owe you one, Luigi." Gadd walked away from the castle, while Luigi ran towards Boo Woods.

Meanwhile with Bowser:

Upon learning that the Koopalings had started a riot in his castle, Bowser was furious. He scolded his seven oldest children promptly after settling the riot. Now Bowser entered the inventing room with Kamek to check on Prof. E. Gadd's progress only to find that Gadd was missing. Bowser clenched his hands in irritation. "Well great," Kamek said sarcastically coming from behind Bowser. "Your idea didn't work either!"

Bowser relaxed his anger as a devious smile came to his face and replied, "On the contrary Kamek, the project was finished hours ago." The Koopa King pressed a button on the wall. Two metal coffins rose from the ground. Bowser said, "May I proudly introduce to you—" Bowser paused for dramatic effect, "—Mecha Mario and Mecha Green 'Stache!"

"Um, I beg your pardon, Your Filthiness, but don't you mean Mecha Luigi?" Kamek corrected.

Bowser glared at Kamek and retorted, "That's what I said, Kamek."

The coffins opened and two metallic voices spoke simultaneously, "Let's-a go!"


	10. Two Become One

Luigi was merrily walking towards Boo Woods, feeling much more confident now that he had the Poltergust 3000. As our hero was walking he looked and saw that he was almost at Boo Woods. Luigi shrugged off the feeling that something bad would happen once he entered the woods because now he had the Poltergust 3000. Luigi looked ahead and saw a large group of menacing trees.  _This must be the place,_ Luigi thought, trying to rid his mind of the fear that constantly swept over him. Luigi took his first step into Boo Woods.

Meanwhile with Dark Luigi:

Dark Luigi looked at the sun impatiently,  _The eclipse should happen any second now,_ Dark Luigi thought.  _All I have to do is pray that there aren't any intruders and—_ "Sir!" a Boo interrupted his thoughts.

Dark Luigi turned towards the Boo and asked, "What is it?"

"It's Luigi, he's just been detected in Boo Woods with—"

"So Luigi's back, huh? I guess he must be a glutton for punishment."

"Yeah, but you've got to hear what he has on his back. It's the Poltergust 3000!"

Dark Luigi froze and thought,  _Oh no, that's the thing that he defeated me with back in 2001._  Dark Luigi chuckled, "It doesn't matter. We'll just let him come to us this time. After all, Boo Woods is a dark place, so we'll surely be able to handle this. What's more, the eclipse will happen any second now." Dark Luigi started walking off, "I'll be back later. I have a plumber to punch."

Meanwhile with Luigi:

Luigi was now completely in Boo Woods and, frankly, it didn't really put him in a good mood. In fact, he was scared out of his mind. He slowly ventured forth with his legs trembling all the while. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dark Luigi punched Luigi in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Dark Luigi blew the dust off his knuckles. "Hey, Luigi, how've you been?"

"You're alive!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I've been fine, thanks for asking, but don't worry, I'll be doing much better once I—" Dark Luigi held up his hand and continued, "—block out the sun!" Luigi looked up and realized that he couldn't see the sun. In its place was the full moon, which fully eclipsed the sun.

Suddenly, Boos appeared from every corner. They flew out from behind every rock and tree, and they cackled viciously all the while. They were obviously excited, but Luigi was not. The sudden appearance of the Boos startled Luigi silly. Unexpectedly, all of the Boos burst into song.

> " _Yo, did ya hear the news?_
> 
> _It's the Age of the Boos!_
> 
> _When darkness falls, we'll never lose!"_

Dark Luigi took his part and sang,

> " _Yo, did ya hear the news?_
> 
> _I'm about to use_
> 
> _this spell to make the whole world whose?_
> 
> _Mine!_
> 
> ' _til the end of time!_
> 
> _And won't things be so dandy and fine_
> 
> _for me, that is._
> 
> _If you're not me, then oh well._
> 
> _You don't get to choose_
> 
> ' _cause it's the Age of the Boos!"_

On the last note, all of the Boos and Dark Luigi shot a giant beam of darkness at the moon. The beam hit the moon. Slowly, the moon turned purple and became completely still. Dark Luigi started laughing manically, "It's gone! I've finally gotten rid of the sun!"

Luigi was cowering because he was afraid of the dark. "Could you-a hold that thought?" Luigi asked.

"Why should I listen to a helpless plumber like you?"

"Because," Luigi answered, "I've got to make a phone call."

Dark Luigi sighed with boredom, "Okay fine, but make it quick, I want to kill you with a new technique that I learned in my sleep."

Luigi nodded and pulled out his phone. He dialed Daisy's cell phone number and waited for her to pick up. Once she picked up, he asked, "Daisy, did you see the moon turn purple just now?"

"Yeah," Daisy replied on the other end, "what do you think happened?"

"Well," Luigi answered with a shaky voice, "what would you-a do if I told you that the Boos and Dark Luigi were in Boo Woods and-a shot a beam of darkness into the moon which caused it to hold in place until the end of time?" Daisy hung up. "Daisy?"

 _Huh,_ Luigi thought,  _so that's what she'd do._

Dark Luigi looked at Luigi and asked, "Right, where was I?"

"You were going to-a kill me with some new technique that you learned in your sleep." Luigi informed, "How are you even alive in the first place?"

Dark Luigi chuckled, "Oh sweet, naïve, little Luigi, you know what they say, 'the closer you get to the light, the stronger your shadow becomes.'"

Luigi looked around, he was surrounded in darkness and his archenemy was standing right in front of him. Luigi knew there was only one thing he could do at this point. Luigi pointed the Poltergust 3000 at Dark Luigi and shouted, "Time to get back into your painting, King Boo!" Dark Luigi snapped his fingers, and the back of the Poltergust 3000 exploded in black flames. The explosion knocked Luigi face first into the ground.

Luigi looked at his broken machine and exclaimed, "Mama Mia!"

Dark Luigi laughed and said, "What? Have I broken your toy?" Dark Luigi laughed more maniacally. While Dark Luigi was laughing, Luigi ran as quickly as he could away from the dark king and hid behind a tree. Dark Luigi was so caught up in his laughing that he didn't see behind which tree Luigi was hiding. "Oh Luigi," he called, "come out, come out wherever you are. I'm warning you; my intuition is flawless." He snapped his dark, gloved hands and an explosion of black fire hit the tree right next to the one behind which Luigi was hiding.

Luigi started hyperventilating, and his heartbeat accelerated as he thought,  _Oh sweet mother of all Goombas!_ Luigi shook his head, and thought,  _I must be brave. I can't run from this one._

His breathing started to slow down, and so did his heartbeat. He took in a deep breath and revealed himself from his hiding place. "You were right, King Boo!" Luigi shouted, "You said, 'The closer you get to the light, the stronger your shadow becomes.' You're nothing but my shadow, cowering from the light! That's all you'll ever be, the King of Cowards!"

Dark Luigi paused for a moment as he began to shake with anger. Then, Dark Luigi raised his head and shouted, "I fear nothing!"

Meanwhile with Daisy:

She'd almost made it to Boo Woods, and she could already hear explosions. "Oh, Luigi, please be alright." When she finally got there, she fell to her knees in horror.

Dark Luigi snapped his fingers, and an explosion of black fire erupted violently around Luigi, making him scream in agony. Each time the dark king snapped his fingers, another dark explosion engulfed Luigi. Dark Luigi shouted, "I am king! I am no one's shadow!" Dark Luigi snapped his fingers, and Luigi screamed in pain. "I'm especially not the shadow of a stupid—" He snapped again, "—naïve—" He snapped again, "—little—" He snapped a fifth time, "—green—" He snapped yet again, "—plumber!"

Dark Luigi snapped both of his fingers and shouted, "Go to Hell!" This black explosion was even bigger than the others. Luigi's silhouette could be seen inside the explosion. He was raising his head and screaming upwards in sheer agony.

The explosion subsided, but smoke from the ground still clouded the place where Luigi stood. The green plumber could not be seen, but his agony-filled screams had stopped. Luigi's white-gloved hand emerged from the smoke, and it held what was left of the ground. Daisy got hope, "Lui—" she began, but was interrupted by Dark Luigi, screaming in rage. Dark Luigi snapped his fingers an eighth time, and a final explosion engulfed the poor, dying plumber. Daisy put her hands on her face and cried.

"Stop crying, woman," Dark Luigi said as he walked away. "He's dead."

"Hey, King Boo," a voice behind him said.

Dark Luigi turned around, "What the—"

Luigi held the nozzle from the broken Poltergust 3000 to his own chest, and he used his body as a substitute for the back of the Poltergust 3000. Luigi smiled as he said, "Goodnight." He turned on the Poltergust 3000's nozzle and Dark Luigi started to get sucked in.

"No!" he shouted. "I will not be defeated by this infernal contraption yet again!" He grabbed on to the ground in hope he might be able to hang on, but it was no use. Dark Luigi flew into the Poltergust 3000's nozzle, which had unintentionally become the gateway to Luigi's heart. The moon slowly started turning back to its own color, and began to move out of the sun's way.

Luigi dropped the Poltergust 3000 and collapsed to the ground. Daisy rushed over to Luigi and hugged him hard on the ground. "How did survive all of those explosions?"

Luigi's clothes were badly tattered and burned, and Luigi wasn't in much better condition. He panted and said, "I didn't."

Daisy suddenly got more concerned and asked, "So that means you died?"

Luigi nodded his head and held up two fingers, "Twice."

Daisy helped Luigi up. "Gee, thanks Dai—" Luigi was interrupted by a harsh slap to the face. "Ouch!" Luigi yelled. "Why'd you do that?"

"You broke our promise," Daisy replied. Daisy slapped him hard across the other cheek.

"Now what was that for?" Luigi asked.

"You broke our promise twice."

"What was our promise again?" Luigi asked.

"Luigi, you promised me that you wouldn't die!"

Luigi looked down in shame, "I'm sorry Daisy," Luigi apologized, "but I told you that was a promise that I might not be able to keep."

"Go away," Daisy said quietly.

Unable to hear, Luigi asked, "What?"

"Go away!" Daisy shouted. "I don't want to see you again!"

Daisy turned around from him, and folded her arms.

Luigi reached for her shoulder and was about to turn her around, but he soon decided that this wasn't a time for words. Luigi looked down in sadness and slowly walked away.


	11. Where's Luigi?

Daisy walked toward her castle in an angry fit.  _Why did he have to go and fight when he knew he was going to die?_ she thought angrily.  _He only has two lives left. He can't go dying like that!_ Daisy stormed back to Sarsaland.

Meanwhile with Mario:

Mario was starting to worry about Luigi.  _He's been gone for over a day now, and he didn't leave a note or anything,_ Mario thought.  _Maybe I should ask Daisy where Luigi is. She might know something._  Mario opened his cell phone and dialed Daisy's phone number. It took a few seconds, but eventually, Daisy picked up.

"Hey Daisy," Mario said in a friendly voice. "How've you been?"

"Absolutely horrible," Daisy replied.

Mario was concerned now, "I'm-a sorry to hear that, Daisy. Anyways, do you-a know where Luigi is? He's-a been missing for over a day now, and—" Daisy hung up. "Daisy? Are you there?"

Mario put his hand on his chin and thought,  _They must've gotten in an argument. Knowing how sensitive Luigi is, he's probably not going to take it well. I'd better call Peach and ask her to talk to Daisy. She'll know what to say._

Mario dialed Peach's number on his cell phone and waited for her to pick up. When she did, she said, "Hi Mario."

Mario chuckled, "How did you know it was-a me?"

"I had a feeling," Peach answered, "so what did you want to talk about, Mario?"

Mario got straight-faced and replied, "It's-a Daisy, she won't tell me where Luigi is. I think they might've gotten into an argument, so I wanted you to cheer her up, so she'll tell you what happened to my brother. Once she's-a told you—"

"If she tells me." Peach corrected.

Mario nodded, "Right, if she tells you where Luigi's at, inform me right away. In the meantime, I'll be searching for Luigi for faster progress. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Peach agreed.

"Alright then, you know what to do. Bye-bye." Mario hung up.

 _Don't worry, Luigi,_  Mario thought.  _Your big brother is on the way._ With that, Mario marched out of the door in search of his younger brother.

Meanwhile with Peach:

Peach was at Daisy's Castle. The two guards saluted her as she passed by. Peach looked and saw Daisy sitting on her throne with an angry look in her eyes. Peach looked at Daisy and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine!" Daisy yelled. "Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Mario told me that you might've gotten into an argument with Luigi. Is this true?"

Daisy looked at Peach using only her eyes and answered, "Yes, it's true."

Peach looked at her with concern in her eyes, "What happened?"

Daisy looked at Peach completely, "He died twice in one battle!" She held up the number two with her hand and repeated, "Twice!"

"And you yelled at him for it? If anything he was protecting you, and this is how you—"

"It's not like that!" Daisy interrupted. "He made a promise that he wouldn't die."

Peach walked over to Daisy, and put her hand on her shoulder. "Daisy, you know he can't control how his opponents fight. It wasn't his fault."

"Then why?" Daisy asked as she started crying. "Why do I feel like I've been betrayed?"

"Because," Peach answered, "you expected too much of him. You thought that he could do anything in the world, and defeat any evil in the world, but nobody has that kind of power. Mind you, he did win the battle he fought. If I were there, I would've been thankful that he was still alive, and I think you should be too."

Daisy hugged Peach and sobbed, "You're right, Peach. I should've been thankful, but instead I…" An image came to her mind of when she slapped Luigi across the face. Daisy cried out of sheer guilt and said, "I-I've got to find him!"

"Don't worry," Peach assured. "Mario is out searching for him right now, but he doesn't know where to look. Do you know where Luigi is?"

Daisy tried to stop crying as she replied, "I have no idea where he went! I was just so angry at him that I didn't care if he died or went missing or anything!"

Daisy started crying uncontrollably. Peach hugged Daisy and patted her on the back. "It's okay. I'll get Mario right now, and he'll find him in no time at all."

Daisy looked at Peach and asked, "R-R-Really?"

Peach smiled and answered, "Yep, it's all going to be okay really soon. Just sit back and relax, don't worry about a thing. Mario will find him for sure."

Peach stopped hugging Daisy, "I'm going to call Mario now. Is that okay?"

"Oh thank you Peach," Daisy said, feeling much better. "You're the best cousin in the whole world." Peach smiled as a response as she dialed Mario's cell phone number.

Meanwhile with Mario:

Mario was looking for Luigi in the sewers when suddenly his cell phone rang. Mario flipped open his phone and said, "Hi, Peach."

Peach giggled on the other end, "How did you know it was me?"

Mario chuckled and replied, "I had a feeling." Mario got serious and asked, "Where is he?"

"Sorry," Peach answered, "but Daisy doesn't know."

"She doesn't know? He could be in serious danger! Bowser could be after him, or—" Mario paused a moment. "Bad example, someone dangerous could be after him!"

Peach nodded, "I know, but that's why you've got to find him as fast as you can."

"Don't worry, Peach," Mario assured. "I'll-a find him quicker than you can say, 'Super Mario.'" With that, Mario ran out of the sewers, and came up at Toad Town. Mario looked around and started calling out Luigi's name. "Luigi? Where are you? Luigi!"

"Did you say, 'Luigi'?" A voice behind Mario asked.

Mario turned around and saw a Toad. "Yes," Mario replied, "that's exactly what I said. Do you know where he is?"

"Well," the Toad began, "I remember seeing him walking down a path toward Dry Dry Desert."

Mario ran off without hearing what the rest of what the Toad had to say. He thought,  _I'm on my way, Luigi. Hang tight._


	12. Man Against Machine

Luigi was hanging his head in shame as he was walking. He didn't pay attention to where he was going, but there wasn't any need for that, at least not in his mind. He felt like the worst person in the world. His girlfriend had told him to go away. He broke a very serious promise twice in a single day, and to top it all off, he was in the middle of nowhere in Dry Dry Desert. Luigi thought,  _There's no way things could get any worse_. Luigi continued to walk forward into the desert.

Meanwhile with Mario:

Mario was running towards Dry Dry desert faster than a speeding Bullet Bill.  _Don't worry, Luigi,_  Mario thought,  _I'm almost there._  Mario started jumping instead of running to get faster progress, but even so, there was still no sign of Luigi. "Luigi!" Mario called, "Where are you? Luigi!" Mario looked around for Luigi, and he saw a figure in the distance. "Luigi? Mario called, "Is that you?"

Mario landed and ran towards the figure, in hopes it might be Luigi. Once Mario got closer, he could see that the figure was wearing overalls, a green shirt, a green hat, and white gloves.

 _That must be Luigi!_ Mario thought optimistically as he ran towards the figure. Mario turned the figure around, but when he grabbed it, he realized it was only a very pointy cactus. Mario grabbed his hand and screamed in pain as he tried to pull it out of the cactus. When he finally got it out he thought,  _How could I mistake a cactus for Luigi? It must be hallucinations getting to my brain._  Mario jumped off again in search of his younger brother once again calling his name, "Luigi? Where are you? Luigi!"

Meanwhile with Luigi:

Luigi was still walking through the desert with his head drooping when suddenly he heard a voice, "Hey Luigi. Hot day we're having, isn't it?"

Luigi turned around with two unclenched fists, but no one was there. "Who's there?" Luigi asked, shaking in fear.

The voice cackled, "Don't tell me you've already forgotten my voice. That'd be an insult to me."

Realization hit Luigi, "Wait. Are you—"

"King Boo?" The dark king finished, "Yes, I am."

"Where are you?" Luigi asked.

"Why, I'm inside your heart, Luigi." The voice answered, laughing a bit.

Luigi put his hands on his chin as he said, "Wait, wouldn't that cause me massive heartburn? Right now I don't feel a—"

"Not literally, you twit!" Dark Luigi yelled, "I mean I'm inside your soul. Well, not really inside it, more like next to it. He's a boring fellow. He doesn't do anything but sit there, and it's driving me crazy."

Luigi felt a little embarrassed, "Does that mean you can see my memories?"

"No," Dark Luigi answered, "I can only sit here, like your soul. However, if you wanted me to take over your body, then I gladly would."

Luigi suddenly got serious, "No way, I'm never letting you take over."

Dark Luigi chuckled, "Shame. Here I was looking forward to taking over. Well, anyways, I'll talk to you later because right now someone is calling your name. Ciao."

Luigi was confused,  _What did he mean 'someone is calling my name'?_  Luigi listened for any voices, and just by a little bit, he could hear someone calling his name. Luigi listened more intently, and the voice sounded like Mario.

"Marco!" Mario shouted.

"Polo!" Luigi shouted back. Luigi ran towards the direction of the voice and listened for another call.

"Marco!" Mario shouted again.

"Polo!" Luigi shouted back. Now he could see Mario in the distance.

The Mario Bros. ran toward each other until they finally got to each other. They gave each other a big hug, and they both said, "There you are!"

Mario stopped hugging Luigi as he said, "I looked everywhere for you. I got really worried."

Luigi nodded his head, "I was worried too, but not exactly about the same thing."

"Well, I'm-a just glad you're okay. Come on, Luigi, let's-a go home."

A metallic voice behind them said, "Halt! You will not be going anywhere."

The Mario Bros. turned around and saw robotic doppelgangers of themselves.

"Mario," Luigi asked, "do you see that too?"

Mario nodded and said, "Yeah, I see it."

"Who are you guys?" Luigi asked.

Both of the robots said simultaneously, "We are the Mecha Mario Brothers. We were designed and constructed by Prof. E. Gadd, and we were programmed by Bowser to eradicate you."

The Mario Bros. got in fighting stances as they said, "Let's-a go!"

The Mecha Mario Bros. repeated in their metallic voices, "Let's-a go!"

Mario grabbed Luigi and threw him at Mecha Mario, and Luigi punched Mecha Mario in the face. However, it only bruised Luigi's hand. Mecha Mario punched at Luigi, but Luigi managed to dodge. Mecha Mario continued to bash at Luigi, who dodged all of his blows, until one of his attacks finally hit. Luigi skid back a couple of feet.

Meanwhile, Mario was fighting Mecha Luigi. Mecha Luigi punched at Mario, but Mario blocked his attack. After that, Mario got his Hammer and bashed at Mecha Luigi. Mecha Luigi dodged all of the swings and grabbed Mario's Hammer. Mario tried to get out of his grip, but it was no use. Mecha Luigi swiped the Hammer from Mario and swung at him several times. Mario dodged by moving his head back and forth, until Mecha Luigi decided to swing low. Mario jumped up and landed on top of his Hammer. Mario jumped behind Mecha Luigi and swiped his Hammer back from the greenish robot. Mario bashed Mecha Luigi across the face, sending him flying at Mecha Mario. Mecha Mario caught Mecha Luigi and set him down.

Luigi called Prof. E. Gadd by the Game Boy Horror. "Luigi!" Mario yelled, "this is no time for a phone call!"

"Don't worry," Luigi assured. "I have a plan."

Luigi waited for Prof. E. Gadd to pick up. When he did, Luigi asked, "How do we defeat those Mecha Mario Bros. that Bowser forced you to build?"

The professor chuckled on the other end, "You're fighting them right now, aren't you?"

Luigi replied, "Yup, you've got it."

"Well, there's a self-destruct devise that I added just for you. It should be on the back. "

"Thanks, professor." Luigi said as he turned to Mario. "Mario!" Luigi called, "There's a self-destruct device on the Mechas' backs!"

"Okay," Mario said, "Let's take out Mecha Mario first. He creeps me out."

Mecha Luigi ran back while Mario and Luigi ran towards Mecha Mario. Luigi held Mecha Mario down, and Mario ran behind his robotic doppelganger. Mario saw a small red button that said, "Self-destruct," and pressed it. The Mario Bros. ran away from the reddish robot as Mecha Mario exploded. Mecha Luigi noticed this.

"Alright!" Mario exclaimed, "Now all we have to do is destroy Mecha Luigi!" Mecha Luigi dug his hand into his own chest, and pulled out a bomb. Mario sighed, "Of course it's not that easy."

Mecha Luigi threw the bomb at the Mario Bros. Luigi managed to dodge, but Mario was caught in the explosion. Luigi saw this and shouted, "Mario!" The explosion was big enough to catch Luigi too. There was a mushroom cloud that could be seen all the way back in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Suddenly, everything went black. Luigi looked around and saw Dark Luigi, sitting down calmly. Dark Luigi looked at Luigi and said, "You seem to be in a bit of a fix, don't you?"

"What do you mean 'in a fix'? I'm doing just fine."

Dark Luigi lifted up a finger, "Actually, your body has been seriously injured in the explosion. There's also the fact that you've lost another life, and I don't think either of us like that."

"Why do you care?" Luigi asked.

Dark Luigi chuckled, "Oh sweet, naïve, little Luigi. This is our body, whether you like it or not. That means if you die, I die too, so here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to lend you a hand. "

"No way!" Luigi shouted, "I already told you that I'm not letting you take over!"

"Think about it, Luigi!" Dark Luigi shouted back. "At this point, you really don't have a choice! You either let me take over, or you die. It's your choice." Dark Luigi held out his hand. Luigi looked at the hand and then covered his eyes with his own hand. Luigi, regretting ever moment of it, shook Dark Luigi's hand.

Dark Luigi opened his eyes and found himself face-first on the ground. He rose from the ground and looked who he was fighting. He saw a robotic doppelganger of Luigi. "Well, well, well," Dark Luigi chuckled as he brushed the dust from Luigi's clothing, "It seems I have a toy to play with. How nice."


	13. Battle of the Fakes

Dark Luigi looked at his gloved hands and clenched them. He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. "It seems I've lost my ability to create spontaneous combustion." Dark Luigi created a small lightning bolt that channeled through his hands. "But I think I could get used to these Thunderhand powers." Dark Luigi stomped on the ground, but again nothing happened. Dark Luigi sighed, "Well, it's not as powerful as my old body, but I guess I'll just have to make do."

Dark Luigi ran toward Mecha Luigi while Mecha Luigi did the same. They both punched at each other consecutively, but they both dodged all of the punches they threw. Mecha Luigi jumped back and his hands turned into Bill Blasters. He shot his weapons, and three Bullet Bills came rocketing out towards Dark Luigi. Dark Luigi jumped on one of them causing it to fall and explode. He jumped on to another which he grabbed and threw at Mecha Luigi. Mecha Luigi axe-kicked it down spiraling into the ground. There was one more that Dark Luigi had to destroy. Dark Luigi shot a giant blast of lightning, which branched out almost like a tree. Not only did it hit the Bullet Bill, but it also hit Mecha Luigi. Mecha Luigi's vision started to get more accurate.

Mecha Luigi looked at Dark Luigi as a robotic voice said, "System upgrade." Mecha Luigi's gloves became spiked gauntlets. His hat was replaced with a green helmet, which acted as armor to cover his face. He got spikes on his knees, and on the bottoms of his shoes. Mecha Luigi got in a fighting stance.

Dark Luigi was confused. "Right, so lightning makes it stronger. Isn't that a fine piece of work?" Dark Luigi looked straight at Mecha Luigi and shouted, "Bring it on, you piece of scrap! Do your worst!"

Mecha Luigi began laughing, "I will do my best." Mecha Luigi's arm stretched out and shoved Dark Luigi into the ground, but it didn't stop there. Mecha Luigi pulled toward Dark Luigi with his arm and prepared to punch at Dark Luigi. However, Dark Luigi pulled out his Hammer and swung right at Mecha Luigi's head. It banged against his helmet, but other than that, it had no effect. Mecha Luigi grabbed Dark Luigi with his other hand and threw him into the air. Dark Luigi regained his balance and fell toward Mecha Luigi, but his robotic opponent vanished in an instant.

Dark Luigi stared, "What the—" He was interrupted by a kick to the chest, which sent him spiraling. Mecha Luigi tried to barrage Dark Luigi with punches, but Dark Luigi dodged every single one of them. When he was done, Dark Luigi pulled out his Hammer and swung down at Mecha Luigi with all of his might. Mecha Luigi blocked the attack with his gauntlet, which created a small shockwave.

Mecha Luigi chuckled, "You're not half bad."

Dark Luigi smiled, "You're not too bad yourself."

The fake Luigis jumped upward, but Dark Luigi pushed Mecha Luigi down. While he was falling, Dark Luigi landed a devastating combo with his Hammer. Mecha Luigi crashed into the ground, making a dust explosion. Dark Luigi looked at the dust intently.  _Is he dead?_  He thought.

Suddenly, eight Bullet Bills came rocketing out of the dust. Dark Luigi disarmed all of them by smacking them aside with his Hammer. While he was distracted by the Bullet Bills, he didn't notice Mecha Luigi rushing toward him from behind. Mecha Luigi punched at Dark Luigi, but Dark Luigi dodged and taunted, "What's the matter, aren't you going to fire at me some more? It's always so fun."

Mecha Luigi became irritated. "Oh, I'll show you firing!" Suddenly, his hands turned into flamethrowers.

Dark Luigi's jaw dropped. "Didn't see that coming."

Mecha Luigi fired his flamethrowers in Dark Luigi's direction. Dark Luigi ran behind Mecha Luigi and punched the robot ineffectively. Mecha Luigi grew irritated and head-butted at Dark Luigi. Dark Luigi dodged by moving slightly to the left and axe-kicked Mecha Luigi into the ground. Dark Luigi shouted, "You absorbed my electric attack and used its energy to upgrade yourself, but I wonder just how much of my Thunderhand you can take!"

Dark Luigi shot a massive lightning bolt at Mecha Luigi; Mecha Luigi's power boosted. Dark Luigi shot another blast of lightning at Mecha Luigi, and he got the same results. Soon enough, Mecha Luigi was glowing with electrical power. "Did you think that would work?" Mecha Luigi shouted, "I can easily redirect this energy right at your cocky little face!"

"Oh, sure you could," Dark Luigi chuckled, "but do you have the time?"

"What's that supposed to mean? " Mecha Luigi's chest began to glow. "What the—" A lightning bolt with the power of twenty-five lightning bolts burst from Mecha Luigi's chest, ripping him apart from the inside out. "Curse you!" Mecha Luigi shouted as he melted from the heat of the lightning.

Dark Luigi looked at his now defeated opponent, "How pathetic, sure you put up a fight, but in the end, you're nothing but a sorry excuse for a scrap heap."

Dark Luigi heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned around to see Mario, Luigi's older brother. "Wow, Luigi," Mario complimented, "I can't believe that you did that all on your own."

Dark Luigi glared at Mario, "Who are you calling Luigi?"

Mario's eyes widened, "That voice, it couldn't be…"

"Couldn't be who?" Dark Luigi asked. "King Boo? Well, if that's what you're thinking, then you're sadly mistaken. I go by the name of Mr. L now that I've possessed this body."

Mario shook with anger. "Give-a back my baby brother!"

Dark Luigi laughed madly, "Sorry, but not today. I think I'll be going." Dark Luigi jumped off, too fast for Mario to keep up with.  _Luigi always was the better jumper,_  Mario thought as he angrily watched his now possessed brother jump away.

"What am I going to tell Daisy?" Mario thought aloud. "She's going to throw a fit once she knows that Luigi's been possessed by King Boo. What's worse, he's calling himself 'Mr. L' now. Well, it's now or never." Mario jumped out of Dry Dry Desert and headed to Sarasaland, where he would tell Daisy of the horrible news.


	14. The News

Peach was walking over to Daisy's castle again to make sure that she was okay. _I hope she's alright,_ Peach thought.  _Last time I saw her,_   _she'd locked herself in her castle all day and hadn't said a word to anyone, not even to her guards. Her poor heart must be broken._

Peach walked past a closed Sarasalaunt and kept walking toward her cousin's castle. When she got to the gates, the two guards saluted her as she passed by. "Daisy?" Peach called as she looked at Daisy's throne. Nobody was sitting in Daisy's throne; she got a little bit more concerned. Peach walked upstairs to Daisy's bedroom and knocked on the door, "Daisy? Are you in there?"

"Yes," Daisy's voice replied.

"May I come in?" Peach asked.

"Sure," Daisy answered.

Peach walked into the bedroom to find Daisy lying on her bed with her face buried in a pillow. Peach sighed with worry for her cousin.  _The poor girl must be in depression,_ Peach thought. "How are you feeling?" Peach asked.

"Horrible," Daisy answered without bothering to take her face out of her pillow.

"Don't worry," Peach assured. "Everything's going to be okay. Any minute now, Mario will come here and tell you the good news, and Luigi's sure to be with him."

Daisy took her face out of her pillow and looked at Peach, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Just then, the castle's door opened and Mario's voice could be heard, "Daisy, I have-a something to tell you."

Peach smiled at Daisy, "See. What did I tell you?"

Daisy smiled and shouted, "I'm up here, Mario!" Mario walked up stairs toward Daisy's bedroom looking a little worried. "So," Daisy asked, "where's Luigi?" Mario looked down. Daisy got worried and repeated, "Where's Luigi?"

Mario looked up at Daisy and took in a deep breath, "Luigi's been possessed by King Boo. He calls himself 'Mr. L' now and is probably long gone…" Mario trailed off when he saw the look of despair in Daisy's eyes. "Now Daisy, don't worry." Mario assured, "I'm-a sure I'll be able to find him, and then everything will be—"

"That's what you said the last time," Daisy interrupted, "and look at what happened!"

"Daisy, there's no need to yell," Peach said calmly, "You've got to control your emotions."

Daisy looked Mario dead in the eyes with a venomous expression, "Mario, find Luigi. Snap him back into his senses, and bring him back."

"Daisy," Mario said seriously, "I feel that exact same way you do. He is-a my brother after all."

Daisy looked down to the ground while Mario continued, "I want to find him, but I have no idea where he would go."

"Then let's think of some ideas," Daisy said, somewhat optimistically.

"I'm with her," Peach said looking at Mario.

Mario looked at Peach, then at Daisy, then at Peach again and sighed, "Okay fine, so let's-a start thinking. Where would King Boo be?"

There was a long pause before Peach said, "He could be at Boo Woods."

Mario shook his head, "No, that's too obvious, and he knows it. He would be somewhere so obvious, that no one would think a mouse would hide there, much less King Boo."

Mario looked up in realization, and so did Peach and Daisy. The three said simultaneously, "Dark Land!"

With that, Mario ran out of Sarasaland and headed toward the Pipe that would lead him to Koopa Fields in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Well," Peach said as she walked after Mario, "I guess I'd better go with him. I'll see you later, goodbye Daisy."

Daisy waved goodbye and responded, "Bye, Peach."

Soon, everything became a bit quiet.  _Come on_ , a voice in the back of Daisy's head urged, _you know you want to, and besides,_   _Luigi will be there. Go get him!_  Daisy gave in to the voice and ran after Mario and Peach towards Dark Land.


	15. Brothers

Mario and Peach were at Mario's Pad getting ready to go out. Mario grabbed a Fire Flower and turned into Fire Mario, and Peach grabbed one of Mario's golf clubs. Peach went into the bathroom to change into her gymnastics clothing. The two walked out of the pad as Mario said, "Come on, Peach, we have a plumber to save."

Peach nodded, "Right, I've got your back."

They walked toward Dark Land with a confident look in their eyes. Fire Mario cracked his neck to release some tension and Peach started twirling her golf club skillfully. As they walked out of the Mushroom Kingdom, several Toads stared at Fire Mario, but soon the staring turned to cheering and clapping. Peach waved goodbye, but Fire Mario paid no attention to them.  _King Boo is going down!_ Fire Mario thought as he clenched his fist.

Peach looked at Fire Mario worriedly when she saw him clench his fist. She looked down and sighed, "Mario, there is no way we're going to lose this battle. It's two against one. We have a big advantage."

Fire Mario kept walking. "I know, Peach, but that's why I want to get-a there quickly."Fire Mario grabbed Peach's hand and jumped off toward Dark Land for faster progress. It took a while, but soon enough, Mario and Peach arrived in Dark Land.

"Well, well, well." A voice laughed, "Look at this! It must be my lucky day." Fire Mario and Peach looked and saw Mr. L. He was wearing a black mask over his eyes and a dark green bandana around his neck. He wore a black suit and red belt with a golden buckle. He had two buttons where the buttons on overalls would be, and on his hat was a backward green L in a black circle. He didn't lose his gloves, but they were now black, and his shoes were black as well. "I get to take out a plumber, and two princesses."

Fire Mario and Peach looked at each other with confused faces. "Two?" They turned around to see Daisy, who'd followed them all the way here.

"Daisy!" Fire Mario exclaimed, "What are you doing here? How on earth were you able to keep up with us?"

"Well," Daisy answered, "I'm here because my gut told me to follow you here. As for how I was able to keep up with you, I was in the Olympics, Mario; do I really have to say it?" Fire Mario scratched his head a little embarrassed, and turned back to Mr. L. Peach twirled her golf club again and Fire Mario created some sparks in front of himself as he got into a ruff fighting stance.

Mr. L chuckled, "Alright, so that's the game you're going to play. Well, let's get this battle started." Mr. L materialized a lightning bolt, and then crafted it into a lightning sword. He pointed his new electrical sword at them, "Have at you."

Fire Mario ran toward Mr. L with a fireball in each of his hands. Fire Mario swung rapidly at Mr. L with his fireballs, but Mr. L blocked every single one of his attacks with his sword. Peach ran beside Fire Mario and swung at Mr. L with incredible skill, but the duo made little progress. After many seconds of blocking, Mr. L jumped back and started charging a lightning bolt with his one free hand.

"We've got to stop him!" Fire Mario exclaimed to Peach.

"Go get him, Mario," Peach assured, "I'll cover you."

Fire Mario jumped at Mr. L and punched him in the gut before he could fire the attack. However, since the process was interrupted, there was a small electrical shock inflicted on both of them. While Mr. L was still flinching, Peach bashed him upside the head with her golf club, but he didn't move an inch. Mr. L grabbed Peach's golf club and glared at her with blood flowing down his head, "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" He channeled his electrical power down the club, shocking Peach as a result. Peach screamed in agony as her body was covered in electricity.

Fire Mario watched in horror as his girlfriend was engulfed in electricity. Tears streamed down Fire Mario's face as he watched her fall to the ground, twitching as the electricity coursed through her. Daisy looked at her cousin's body, and she started to cry.

Mr. L laughed maniacally, "And that's what you get for hitting me! The great and powerful Mr. L shall not be smacked by some girl with a metal stick!" Mr. L materialized an electrical energy ball, "Now learn your lesson!" Mr. L fired the ball of electricity, but Fire Mario got in the way.

Mr. L smiled as he thought,  _Great, he's going to take the hit. That's one problem I won't have to worry about._  Fire Mario got his Cape from what seemed out of nowhere, and reflected the blast toward Mr. L. Mr. L's smile faded, "Oh crap!" Mr. L was electrified by his own blast, which was the ultimate humiliation for him.

While he was being electrified, Fire Mario ran toward Mr. L with fire in his eyes as he screamed, "This is for Daisy!" He grabbed his Hammer and bashed Mr. L through a tree. Fire Mario jumped on top of Mr. L, who was still dazed from the last attack. "This is for Luigi!" Fire Mario shot a barrage of fireballs right at Mr. L point blank. Mr. L screamed in agony as he was engulfed by fire over and over again. Fire Mario picked up Mr. L by his bandana, "And this is for Peach!" Fire Mario engulfed his own hand in all of the fire energy he could muster, and gave an uppercut to Mr. L's jaw. Mr. L was rocketed high into the air, burning all the while. Mr. L landed and was screaming on the ground, writhing in pain. Mario looked at Mr. L, "Look at you! You were talking all of that cocky stuff a second ago, and then you got an uppercut to the jaw!"

Mr. L grabbed the ground, "I've had just about enough of you, Mario! I'll destroy you, Peach, and everyone else with a single blast!"

Mr. L gathered his dark energy, and started to rise into the air. The broken tree and pieces of the ground began to rise into the air. Fire Mario focused his fire energy in his hands, and soon, a fireball formed. Fire Mario's fireball continued to grow and grow until he could barely hang on to it anymore.

Mr. L gathered all of his electrical power and created a ball of energy as big as the one back on that island in Cheep Cheep Ocean. Fire Mario looked at the size of the electric ball of energy, and felt like everything was hopeless, but he had to try. Fire Mario shot his fireball upward, while Mr. L shot his electric ball downward.

Daisy couldn't bear to see this anymore. First, Peach got electrified, and then Mario went on a rampage. Daisy looked up worriedly as she thought,  _I can't let this happen!_ Daisy took action and ran toward the clash, "Stop this!" She shouted.

Fire Mario looked at Daisy and shouted, "Get away from here! It's not safe!" but Daisy could not hear him because of the sound of crackling flames and sparks. She continued to run at the clash.

When the clash actually started, there was a shockwave that shattered the risen rubble, and burnt the floating tree. It lit all of Dark Land with red fire and blue electricity. Fire Mario and Mr. L both pushed against each other's blasts as hard as they could, but neither of them made any progress. Mr. L was confused, "How could he be doing this?" He thought aloud. The clash raged on for several more seconds, until they just couldn't take the pressure anymore. The clash resulted in a giant explosion, engulfing Fire Mario, Daisy, and Mr. L.

After the explosion cleared, Mario, Mr. L, and Daisy were all on the ground.


	16. The Battle Within

We now know what happened with the conflict between Mario and Mr. L, but where's Luigi? Surely our hero won't sit back and be possessed? Of course not! Luigi was fighting during the battle too. Let's take a look at what our hero was doing during the battle.

Luigi looked at Dark Luigi, "You sure are-a taking your time with possessing me, King Boo. Don't you think it's about time for me to take over?"

Dark Luigi laughed, "What are you talking about, you let me have this body, so I'm going to keep it!"

Luigi gasped, "But you've defeated Mecha Luigi already. Give me back my body!"

Dark Luigi laughed more maniacally, "If you want it, you're going to have to pry it from my cold, gloved hands!"

Luigi clenched his fists, "Then so be it!" Luigi ran toward Dark Luigi and Dark Luigi ran toward Luigi. They both punched at each other's gut, making them both get the air knocked out of them. After a moment of recovery, Luigi kicked at Dark Luigi's face. Dark Luigi grabbed Luigi's shoe, and threw him upward. While Luigi was spiraling in the air, Dark Luigi fired five black fireballs at Luigi. Luigi dodged the attacks by twisting in the air. Dark Luigi jumped toward the falling Luigi and attempted to bash him across the face. Luigi saw this coming, and grabbed Dark Luigi's fist. Dark Luigi tried to get out of Luigi's grip, but it was no use. Luigi threw Dark Luigi into the ground while they were still falling. Luigi tried to stomp on Dark Luigi while he was in the ground, but Dark Luigi rolled out of the way and sweep kicked Luigi's leg, knocking him on the ground.

Dark Luigi stomped on Luigi's head and said tauntingly, "This seems oddly familiar. Where have I seen this before? Oh yes! That was back on the island where I should've defeated you!" Dark Luigi pushed his foot down harder on Luigi's head, making Luigi scream in pain. "But now, there's no Starman to save you. I'll kill you this time, Luigi, and you can't run!"

Luigi hit Dark Luigi's leg harshly, making him lose his balance. While he was on the ground, Luigi stomped on his arm hard and said, "I believe you've also seen this before." Luigi threw Dark Luigi up and hit him down with both of his fists clenched into one. Dark Luigi landed on his feet and ran toward Luigi. He punched at Luigi consecutively, screaming in rage all the while, but Luigi managed to keep up with him and block his attacks. Luigi punched back at Dark Luigi, but he also blocked. Dark Luigi finally got a in a hit toward Luigi's gut, making the green plumber spiral through the air, but Dark Luigi wasn't done yet. Dark Luigi shot a barrage of fireballs at Luigi while he was spiraling through the air. Luigi screamed out in agony as he got hit, one fireball after another. There was a cloud of smoke as a result of the fireball's explosion, but that didn't stop Dark Luigi. Dark Luigi memorized where Luigi was, and punched him down through the smoke. Luigi managed to land skillfully and gave a harsh uppercut to the falling Dark Luigi. Dark Luigi flew back up into the air and landed face-first on the ground. He lay still. Luigi walked cautiously toward Dark Luigi, "King Boo? Are you dead?"

Instantly, Dark Luigi grabbed Luigi's ankle, making Luigi scream in fear. Dark Luigi chuckled, "Oh sweet, naïve, little Luigi. Did you really think that I was dead already?" Dark Luigi stood up in front of Luigi, "We've just begun!"

Dark Luigi punched at Luigi, at was intervened by two words, "Time out!"

Dark Luigi held completely still, "What?"

Luigi looked at Dark Luigi, "I have a question."

Dark Luigi got out of his fighting stance and sighed, "What is it Luigi?"

"How can you shoot fireballs without using a Fire Flower?"

Dark Luigi held up a finger, "Let me answer your question with a question. Do you remember how I first got this body?"

Luigi nodded, "Yeah, there was this black vortex in my chest, and then you started coming out." Luigi shivered at the memory.

"Correct, but do you remember what form you were in?"

Luigi gasped with realization. Seeing this made Dark Luigi chuckle, "I love the look on your face, Luigi. It tells me that you've just pieced together how I got my powers, but I'll tell you anyways. You were in your Fire form when my body came out of you, so I got your firepower."

Luigi was still confused, "So, how can you make bigger fireballs?"

"My power is supposed to be three or four times stronger than yours, you idiot!" Dark Luigi yelled, "That's why I can make bigger fireballs!"

"Oh, well thanks."

Now Dark Luigi looked confused, "Thanks for what?"

Luigi tipped his hat and smiled, "For letting me stall you." Luigi gathered all of his Thunderhand power he could muster, and focused it into a single lightning bolt.

Dark Luigi looked at the bolt and quietly said, "No…" Luigi aimed it at Dark Luigi, who stood there and repeated a bit louder, "No…" Luigi fired his lightning bolt at Dark Luigi, and just before it hit he shouted, "No!"

The lightning bolt struck Dark Luigi. He was being shocked violently, and his skeleton could be seen. Dark Luigi was screaming in humiliation and agony, but he still had the look of a demon in his eyes as he glared at Luigi. Electrocution did not stop Dark Luigi from taking a slow step toward Luigi. Dark Luigi took another step, and this was followed by another heavy step. After many moments, Dark Luigi had nearly reached Luigi, but Luigi held his ground and continued to shoot his Thunderhand. Dark Luigi held his hand out toward Luigi, and he collapsed. Luigi looked down at Dark Luigi and asked again, "Are you dead?" Luigi poked Dark Luigi's body, and to his relief, he did not react.

Then, Dark Luigi began to fade away into darkness. The dark king looked up at the sky and panted, "Well, what do you know? The king of Boos is defeated by a naïve little plumber." Dark Luigi paused to chuckle, "Who would've guessed that I could have been so foolish. Being defeated is pretty foolish enough, but being defeated by you; don't even get me started." The lower half of Dark Luigi had faded away into darkness. "Don't think that this is the end, Luigi. We'll meet again, but I won't be in this form. I shall arise again as the king of Boos, and I will personally drag you to the depths of Hell." Dark Luigi completely faded away.

Luigi walked away from where Dark Luigi once stood, "Another day, King Boo," Luigi said seriously. "Another day."


	17. Show's Over

Luigi awoke from his unconsciousness. Luigi sat up and looked at himself. He was wearing weird clothes, which were burnt and beaten. Luigi looked around and saw Mario and Daisy, lying down on the ground. Luigi gasped, "Daisy! Mario!" Luigi ran over to Daisy as quickly as he could and pulled out a Mushroom.  _Good thing I didn't eat all of my Mushrooms_. Luigi thought. Luigi put the Mushroom into Daisy's mouth, and grabbed her lower jaw. Luigi moved Daisy's jaw up and down to help her chew the Mushroom, and then massaged her throat to help her swallow it.

Daisy opened her eyes and mistook Luigi for Mr. L. "Please don't hurt me!" she screamed, "You've done enough to everyone! Just stop the madness!"

"Daisy," Luigi said calmly, "it's me."

Daisy looked at Luigi, "Luigi? Is that you?"

Luigi smiled, "The one and only."

Daisy hugged Luigi hard and cried, "Oh, Luigi! You have no idea how happy I am to have the real you back."

Luigi blushed as he hugged back, "I'm happy to have you too, Daisy, but right now I think that Mario needs my help." Luigi walked over to Mario, and fed him the Mushroom the same way he fed Daisy.

Within seconds, Mario opened his eyes and gasped, "You! You're still alive?"

Luigi laughed, "No, it's-a me, Luigi."

Mario smiled as he sprang up and hugged Luigi. Mario stopped hugging Luigi and said, "Luigi, I don't want you to do that ever again."

Luigi was confused, "Never do what again?"

Mario laughed, "Never get possessed again. It really got me worried. Oh, and you might not want to do any large physical activity."

Luigi was even more confused, "Why not?" He asked.

Mario lifted up a finger, "Because, I gave you a pretty big bashing. What with the Hammer, the punching, the fireballs. It was just awful—for you."

Luigi sighed, "So, no high jumping?"

Mario shook his head, "Nope, no high jumping."

Luigi looked down, "Great, now how am I going to get home?"

Daisy walked next to Luigi and smiled, "I could take you home. We could walk together."

Luigi scratched his head, "I don't know, Daisy. That seems like an awful long walk."

Daisy pulled Luigi closer to her, making Luigi blush. Daisy smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess it is going to be a long walk, but at least we'll have each other."

Luigi sighed and said, "Okay, I'll walk with you."

Daisy looked at Luigi curiously. "Why do you sound so unwilling?"

Luigi looked at Daisy and answered, "Because I don't know if my legs will be able to hold out that long. After all, you heard Mario say that I couldn't do any physical activity."

Mario lifted up a finger and corrected, "Actually, I said no large physical activity. A long walk should be just fine as long as you don't strain yourself."

Luigi looked at Mario and asked, "How would you know?"

Mario laughed and replied, "I'm a doctor, remember?"

Luigi looked up. "Oh yeah." He remembered the time he was sick, but he didn't have the money to go to a doctor. He had to ask Mario for help.

Luigi grabbed Daisy's left hand. "Alright then, let's walk home."

Daisy looked at Luigi with loving eyes. "Don't mind if I do."

The couple walked off until they were out of Mario's sight. Mario smiled. "This seems oddly familiar. Well, I guess I'd better be heading home too. I don't want to worry anyone." Mario suddenly froze. "Wait a minute, where's Peach?" Mario looked around the area with the eyes of a hawk, but he just couldn't find her. Mario called out to the top of his lungs, "Peach! Where are you?"

A voice replied from behind, "Why not try looking behind you?"

Mario looked back and saw Peach. Mario felt relief sweep over him, "Oh, there you are. Are you hurt? That shock looked really painful."

Peach smiled and said, "Actually, it felt rather refreshing."

Mario looked at Peach worriedly, "Refreshing?"

Peach nodded. "Yep, as soon as it struck me, I fell unconscious, but I honestly feel fine."

Mario sighed, "Okay, so long as you're okay." Mario held out his hand, "Shall I take you home?"

Peach giggled, "Okay."

Mario jumped off with Peach back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Meanwhile with Luigi:

Luigi and Daisy were walking to the Mushroom Kingdom, so they could get to Koopa Fields. Daisy looked at Luigi. Luigi noticed and looked back, "Is everything okay?"

Daisy looked away and replied, "Yeah, everything's fine."

Luigi nodded, "That's cool."

Luigi looked down, and then he looked at Daisy using only his eyes. Daisy looked back at him and asked, "Is everything okay with you?"

Luigi looked down. "Yeah, everything's okay."  _I'm starting to get sort of nervous here,_ Luigi thought.  _I mean, we're just asking if we're okay, and I know the answer's going to be yes._

Luigi and Daisy looked at each other at the same time, and then they both looked away. Luigi looked at the ground, and Daisy looked at the sky. Luigi scratched the back of his head. "Well, the weather's good in Koopa Fields."

Daisy nodded. "It sure is."

There was a long, awkward silence, but eventually, they made it to Koopa Fields. By the time they made it there, it was night. The couple kept walking in the fields through the night. Luigi stopped walking forward. Daisy stopped and turned around to face Luigi. Daisy looked at Luigi with concern and thought,  _I wonder why he stopped._

Luigi sighed, "Daisy, this has got to stop."

Daisy got worried, "What has to stop?"

Luigi held his arms out, "This awkward silence, it's making me way too nervous."

Daisy giggled, "Of course it is. You know, I think you should spend the night at my place again."

Luigi started sweating, "Again? Why?"

Daisy took a step toward Luigi, "Because I missed you."

Luigi took a step back, "Umm, is that an actual reason?"

Daisy took another step toward Luigi, "In my book it is."

Luigi took another step back. "Well, gee, Daisy, I'd love to spend the night, but I'm sure Mario missed me too. And who's going to clean the house?"

Daisy took another step forward. "Mario is going to. It's his house, isn't it?"

Luigi looked at his wrist as he started to walk off. "Wow, look at the time. Sorry but I've got to go."

Luigi started to run, but before he could even run an inch, he was tackled by Daisy. Luigi blushed madly while Daisy was on top of him. Daisy helped Luigi up and went behind him. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Umm, Daisy," Luigi asked, "what are you doing?"

Daisy looked at him, "I'm taking you to my house."

Luigi folded his arms, "Okay, fine. I'll go."

Daisy let go of Luigi, and to both of their surprise, Luigi didn't run away when he had the chance.

Luigi walked over to the Pipe that would lead him to Sarasaland, and he jumped down the Pipe with Daisy.

Daisy and Luigi walked back over to her castle. The two guards saluted Daisy. They looked at Luigi with curiosity, but Daisy put her hand in front of them as a sign of assurance. The two guards shrugged and let them pass.

Daisy walked to her bedroom, and Luigi hesitantly followed. Daisy crawled onto her bed, but Luigi collapsed on the floor.

Daisy looked at Luigi and asked, "Umm, Luigi?"

Luigi sat up, "Yes, Daisy?"

Daisy looked at him curiously, "What are you doing?"

Luigi stood up to answer, "I'm sleeping on the floor."

Daisy laughed, "Trust me, Luigi, the bed is much comfier."

Luigi looked at Daisy and sighed, "Okay, I'll get on the bed." Luigi crawled up on the bed with Daisy and started fidgeting with his thumbs.

Daisy grabbed Luigi, and pulled him as close to her as she could. Luigi froze like a stone as he blushed. Daisy hugged Luigi hard and sighed with content. Luigi blinked at the situation he was in. Luigi sighed and thought,  _Well, there's no getting out of it now._ Luigi looked at Daisy and decided that it would be for the best if he hugged her back. After all, she hadn't gotten to see him much. Luigi closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep with Daisy.


End file.
